Beast of Burden
by Takada Saiko
Summary: As Jane is questioning her ability to continue on between her life on Earth and on Asgard, Amoura enters the scene and, fueled by jealousy, sweeps her away to a neighboring kingdom. Thor must put aside his usual thunderous methods if he and Loki are to venture past the Vale into the kingdom that has been more than forbidden as long as they have lived. Part of our series. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have two articles of business to address before embarking on the next installment of our series (well, technically, we've already embarked, but hey...) so if you're skipping this section to get straight to the story, that's fine, but **PLEASE COME BACK AND READ IT WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

Ahem.

1. Mumford and Sons has totally taken over my life. That's not really relevant except that Broken Crown suits Loki so freakin' much, but I just wanted to share.

2. This is the real bit I would like to get opinions on. Gabrielle Day and I have been writing fanfiction together... well, actually writing it down since we were about twelve, but we've been creating it since we were younger than that. We've had our separate projects over the years that we've worked with, but a little over a year ago we started seriously considering a joint project that could actually be published. It is focused around two characters that we have developed since we were about twelve or thirteen. They've grown with us and we love them dearly. The story, in a broad sense because I know you're wanting to get on to the Loki and Thor brotherly love, is a steampunk-styled adventure story with heavy dystopian tones. I won't go into everything here. Anyway, we were discussing the fact that the banter between the two main characters (Chase and Anna) lines up with _much_ of our fanfiction (not just our Avengers stuff, but also the White Collar, Covert Affairs, and Hawaii Five-0 stuff we've worked on) and it would make sense that our fans here on fanfiction dot net might be interested in a new series. (By the way, you can feel special right now, I this is the first place I'm posting this). All this to say that we were talking about the beginnings of marketing the idea (because while we're planning on having a traditional publishing with it, it's still not a bad idea to do a bit of marketing and gather your fan base before hand) and we're contemplating creating twitter accounts for the characters to start letting people get to know them and have some fun with them (some of them are very nice people. Just stay away from Ines and her blood-red cakes...)

The question is this: Are any of you on Twitter and if so, how many would be interested in following and helping us promote something like that?

Okay, no one has ever accused me of being short winded. I'm going to let you get back to what you're really here for. Just let us know. Many of you have been very loyal fans to this series and we'd love to have you along for the ride if you're interested.

* * *

**Beast of Burden **

_Takada Saiko and Gabrielle Day _

He had taken the first opportunity that had presented itself to slip out. The crowds were stifling and on a whole he cared nothing for company. He had never been overly fond of the elite that nipped at the royal family's heals, schmoozing and groveling in hopes that they might be looked on with favour. It had always been that way and he had always shied away from it. Perhaps that was really why people had always viewed him as different.  
Loki sighed and leaned heavily against the railing of the outer hallway. The night breeze was pleasant and he could, he was sure, manage to be inconspicuously absent for another ten or fifteen minutes at the very least. Perhaps longer if Thor were still drinking as he had been when he had left.

"You always manage to skip out of the big parties, don't you?"

He turned, mentally cursing himself that he had allowed his thoughts to so entirely take over. Jane Foster stood a few yards away, dressed in all of Asgard's fineries. She really did look the part of a goddess in her shimmering gold dress and her hair piled atop her head. Loki even recognized a necklace of his mother's around her neck. Strange, how much Frigga had taken a liking to her. He couldn't blame her. Even he could not find anything to pit against her. Well, with the exception of the horrible, inevitable end that always accompanied a love affair with a mortal woman.

"My mother told me when I was young that if I could not find something pleasant to say that I should spend ten minutes outside thinking about why not." Loki said with a wry smile.

Jane smiled and moved closer, leaning against the railing not five feet away from him. "And if you cannot think of anything nice after ten minutes?"

"My dearest Jane, it takes me seconds to vanish completely. If I cannot think of a compelling reason to be somewhere in ten minutes I'm usually not to be found for at least two days afterwards."

She laughed, the sound light and clear in the night air. Loki had to admit that Thor had made an excellent choice, if he had to pick a mortal woman. Jane Foster was smart and stunning and fearless as for as he could remember. She had charm, grace, and poise which were all things that any consort of Thor's would be required to have. He studied her profile and noted the tension in her shoulders and the downward turn of her mouth.

"Did you not think it was it a lovely party?" Loki asked.

Jane looked at him, brown eyes warm but tired. "Oh, no. I mean, yes, it is a lovely party. Everyone is very kind."

"Your friend has deserted you for the evening, I take it."

"Darcy?" Jane smiled. "Yes. She finds Volstagg's company much more appealing when we are here."

"It must be difficult, not being able to be here as often as you'd like, to not see Thor as often as you like." Loki said, gauging her reaction.

"Yes. I don't mind, though. I get a lot of work done when we're apart." She started to say more, but hesitated. She sighed, the slump of her shoulders causing tendrils of dark hair to fall loose. "I'm... not used to all of this. The parties, the attention, everything. I'm the girl that locks herself away on a project for weeks, sometimes months, on end and doesn't think twice about it." She stopped, dark eyes watching Loki intently. "Can I trust you?"

"No," Loki murmured with a smile, meaning it mostly as in jest.

Jane smiled. "I just mean, can you keep this to yourself? I feel like I have to get it out or I'll burst... And you know him best."

Loki could feel the dread setting in. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. "I won't keep secrets from my brother."

She quirked an eyebrow and he added, "Well, not many anyway."

"I'm not asking you to lie to him... Just... Please?"

Loki gave a half groan of exasperation. "I can't tell you if it is something I can keep until I know. In that case, it is best that if Thor should not know that you do not tell me." When she made to immediate response he turned green eyes on her and startled. Tears were building and one trailed down her cheek. Well then, that wasn't what he had expected or wanted.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wiping it away angrily. "I just don't know what to do. I love Thor, more than any other man I've ever known, but... When I'm here it's nothing but parties and glamour, but when I'm on Earth I can't help but worry that something'll happen to him and I'll never know. What do I do if he goes out on some grand adventure and dies? I'll just be waiting. It was a year between the time that I met him and when he came back to Earth and I didn't even _see_ him. I heard about it in the aftermath. I saw him on TV. I woke up for nights after that, always thinking that he'd just show up."

"And then one day he did," Loki murmured. He'd still been locked away at that time, in his small cell of a room with no hope for the future or true understanding of the events that had unfolded.

Jane smiled sadly. "And then one day he did." She ran her hands over her face, trying to clear away the tears. "I'm just not sure that I can keep wondering like that. It's the worse feeling in the world. I don't think I could take the not knowing."

"You could always come and stay here. Permanently." He couldn't believe the words were leaving his mouth, but the thought of this mortal woman leaving his brother was more than he really wished to put together at this point. His happiness hinged on her and he did prefer a happy Thor as to an angry one.

"But I have my work." She stopped, realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you. Please don't tell Thor about this. Please?"

"I warned you not to tell me." He sighed at her panic-stricken face. "It's not a threat, Jane. You should... talk to him about this. He has changed since he met you, and all the nine realms know that many of us tried to change him before. You are special to him. Speak to him on the matter."

Jane swiped a finger under both eyes to make sure she had no smeared mascara and managed a nervous smile. "I don't think I can. Thor is...well, Thor is a god. The two of you will be schmoozing at dinner parties just like this long after I'm a vague memory of something that happened a long time ago, or forgotten altogether."

He impulsively reached out a hand as if to touch her arm, but Thor's voice caused her to turn and his reach to fall short. The crown prince appeared at the doorway and Jane was smiling again moving towards him. Loki smiled, almost sadly, to himself. The interruption was lucky. He was reluctant to lie to her, but it would have been his only option. She was not wrong. Even if Thor married her and was loyal to her to the end of her days, her days would end a hundred lifetimes before theirs did.

As long as Thor did nothing to get them killed sooner, granted.

Thor met his gaze over her head as he embraced her and the blond's smile widened. Loki shook his head and Thor motioned for him to come back inside. Loki nodded once and Thor led Jane back inside.

Loki frowned again. It was not just the pointless drivel that had driven him away from the gathering. There was something hovering around the edges of his awareness he could not put a finger on and he had hoped the air would clear his mind. Now that his momentary distraction had passed, the feeling was back.

With a sigh he moved to follow his brother. Now that Thor had found him he would be back out in mere moments when he noticed that the younger prince had not followed. So he moved back through the well-dressed gods and goddesses of the high court of Asgard. Many bobbed their heads in a sign of outward respect that he knew they could not possibly feel, but would show all the same.

His eyes scanned the crowd. It had not been long you- by their standards - since the battle with Arlan. Asgard picked itself up well from disaster and moved on. It had been a brief run of peace, but that never seemed to last.

A frown tugged Loki's lips as he saw the source of his unease. She was beautiful and stood against the far wall eyeing his brother in a way that made him uneasy. They had known her all through their childhoods, but something had twisted her in more recent years, setting her apart to the point that she had left the courts and isolated herself with the exception of her lone companion - if he could be called that - and her spells.

"Approached by a prince of Asgard. I am honoured," Amoura murmured softly.

"It has been some time," Loki acknowledged.

"Yes, I've heard that you've done quite a bit of soul-searching as of late. Did you find it?" She smirked at the way he tilted his head. "Your soul, I mean."

Loki snorted and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and watching the crowds. "Where have you been?"

"You may be a prince, but I don't see how my whereabouts are your concern."

"I hear you've been keeping less than reputable company as of late."

"Just now, I'd say. Tell me, Loki, how are the dungeons of Asgard?"

Loki smiled thinly. "In fine working order. You should feel quite safe sleeping at night."

"As safe as it can be with the two of us walking free." she said, twirling a thick lock of hair around her finger. "Your brother looks very happy with his little pet. You're being surprisingly tolerant, I think, given the fact that he has never brought a mortal to Asgard before. Could it be because she is as temporary as a breeze? As fleeting as a kind thought through your head?"

Loki studied her, her smooth and placid face and her cold eyes. "What is it, Amoura, that you have done that would make Asgardians lose sleep at night?"

She smiled, red lips curving upward with dark mirth. "Maybe nothing. Maybe not yet. Maybe the ice is cracking beneath your feet as we speak."

"Ice cracking beneath my feet is comforting notion, if that is the worst to befall me, I assure you. Why are you here? You have not been attending court functions as of late."

Amoura's gaze slid past him, back to Thor. "For old time's sake. I have missed you both so much. We were such good friends, the three of us, once upon a time." She refocused on Loki. "I heard about your last battle against the shadow creatures. I wish I could have seen it. Such power."

"Is that what brought you here?"

"Can't I just pop in to say hello."

A smile stretched across Loki's face, knowing and undaunted. "Don't lie to me, Amoura."

"Never, but it looks like you have larger problems to deal with tonight." She pointed one long, dainty finger towards the crowned prince. He was surrounded by friends that, have consuming more than their share of mead, were encouraging that he join them in the festivities. He gave a loud, hearty laugh that echoed through the great hall and Amoura smiled. "Good luck."

She watched him give her one despairing look before making his way towards the blond. She watched them both carefully before allowing her eyes to move the the brunette beauty that was stepping to the side. Jane glanced around briefly, as if looking for someone and not finding them, before moving towards Amoura herself.

The Enchantress stepped forward, blocking the mortal woman's path. "The infamous Jane Foster, isn't it? I've heard wonderful things," she purred.

"Hello," Jane managed. "I'm afraid we haven't been-"

"Introduced? No. I've just come in and I do believe that Thor was a bit... preoccupied to notice."

"He does enjoy the festivities."

"Most men do." She looked out to find the dark haired sorcerer's attention well taken with his brother. "Walk with me, Jane Foster. I'd like to know the woman that has captured a heart as wild as Thor Odinson's."

Amoura led her into the gardens, lit for the evening by moonlight and softly glowing bugs that Jane equated to fireflies, but were as big as her fist. The taller woman linked her arm through Jane's as they strolled. Jane noticed she smelled faintly like lavender, but doubted it could be something so familiar.

"You seem so sad, if you do not mind me saying so. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman who has the attention of the god of thunder. You should be nothing but smiles and elation." Amoura said, covering Jane's hand with her own.

"Oh, I am. I'm just tired, that's all. Going back and forth between Asgard and Earth can be tiring. And I don't party much at home. Mostly I work. I really like what I do."

"So nice to have passions, isn't it? It's precious that you've found something to occupy your time while Thor cavorts around, making war and antagonizing his baby brother. You shouldn't trust him, you know. The baby brother, I mean. Just as friendly advice, one woman to another."

Jane blinked and frowned. "Loki? Thor trusts hims."

"Yes. You might wish to take note that Thor is the only one that trusts him. But back to point, my darling, why are you sad? I know it's more than being tired. You can be honest with me. I've been a family friend for years. Let me calm your fears."

Jane glanced back towards the party, distant and beyond her direct line of vision. She could hear the low rumbling of Thor's laughter even out here and she realized that he did not even know she was gone. The emotions of the day hit their peak and she told all.

* * *

Loki looked around nervously. "Thor, I've been trying to tell you-"

"Enough, Loki!" the god of thunder laughed. "Don't spoil the night. We can handle business in the morning."

"It's not-" He stopped, green eyes darting to all the faces nearby. Amoura had disappeared, that much he knew, but so had Jane now that he looked for her. Something told him that she had not simply stepped out to be alone again. "It's about Jane," he hissed without meaning to.

"What about her?"

Loki grabbed onto his brother's arm, pulling him away from the intoxicated crowd. Thor gave a jolt of irritation and reared back to give the trickster a word or two.

"Jane," the dark haired prince reminded the other.

Thor perked suddenly, looking about. "Where did she go?"

"That is what I've been trying to convey," Loki sighed. "And Amoura is here tonight."

"Amoura? She has not been here in... Quite a while now. Did you speak with her?"

"I did. Nothing she said put me at ease."

"Don't be so hard on her, Loki. She's a friend."

"She is a friend who has vanished with your beloved, whom, might I point out you have not noticed is missing." Loki said.

"She's been gone five minutes," Thor said, waving Loki off. He turned to head back towards the group.

Loki sighed and crossed his arms. "Thor. Jane's been gone for almost two hours."

Thor froze and turned back. "Two...that is not possible."

Loki titled his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"Amoura, is she still here?"

"No."

"Perhaps they are just talking. Jane and Sif do not dislike each other, but they do not have much to converse about, Jane has told me as much. Amoura is much more comfortable with," Thor waved his hands, "feminine things."

"As you would know." Loki said.

Thor had the decency to look abashed but made no comment.

"Thor, Amoura only came back because of what happened with Arlan and the shadow creatures. She's after something and I think she have targeted Jane." Loki said.

"For what?" Thor asked, rubbing a hand over his face. The meade was wearing off, but there was much still running through his system.

Loki swallowed. "Doubt can make people do foolish things, you know this."

"I don't understand." Thor said.

Loki smiled. "No. You know no doubt, my brother. And that is well. But the rest of us are not always so certain of our destiny. We are not always so certain of our fate, or our place. Especially when our place near to you is in question."

"What are you saying?" Thor snapped, voice coming out as an irritated growl. He wasn't angry at Loki, not really, but he knew the jealous streak that had often coloured his relationship with Amoura in the past. He knew what she was capable of, and if she had lured Jane away for any reason this was no time for his brother's half-truths.

Loki's eyes found the marble floor and his shoulders slumped. "I am only saying that... Oh damn it all, Thor. Must I say it directly? She's questioning all of this." He gave a wild wave of his hand to indicate the music and the festivities only a few yards away.

"That's not true," Thor answered without pause. "Why would she tell you that?"

"Because she is still in awe of you,Thor, and certainly because she fears that you might overreact without discussing-"

"Overreact?" the thunder god growled. "Because the woman I love does not return my affections?"

"I never said that, brother," Loki said hastily.

"You might as well have." He ran his hands through his hair, pain evident in every movement. He stopped, suddenly, and blue eyes locked with green. His mind was working in spurts between the emotional pain and the worry and the alcohol. "How do you know all of this?"

"She told me."

"And you thought it best to hide this from me?"

"Thor, please, this is a very recent conversation. I have not-"

"At least hours old, if she has been gone that long! Could you not have pulled me to the side the moment you knew?"

The crowds had hushed by this point, many eyes turned to the quarrelling princes of their realm. "Thor, you must take a breath. Gather your wits. All of this can be handled once we find her."

"My wits?"

Loki gave a huff of irritation. "Yes. Your wits. This is not the time for this. I will go look for her. Please be sober by the time I return."

He had turned to leave, knowing that Thor was teetering on something they would both regret. He had done a marvelous job at holding his temper in more recent times, but fear and mead and anger never mixed well. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder, spinning him around. Before he could register the movement enough to vanish from his grasp, he found himself laid out on the marble floor, jaw aching and Thor irate. "You should have told me. You shouldn't have hidden something like this from me. Now she is gone and-"

Loki winced at the choked sob that escaped the crowned prince. "Brother," he tried as Thor turned to leave.

The elder god turned back, face flushed and eyes blurry. "What brother holds something back from another?" he growled out and was gone, leaving Loki to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I feel like I should have mentioned this at the beginning, but the space was getting a bit crowded: Neither Gabrielle Day or I follow the Thor comics, therefore Amoura is a bit of a vague subject for us. I've seen a couple of the cartoon series and I like her well enough for a villain. Anyway, that saying, please excuse blaring errors. We'll just claim the fact that she hasn't been in the movies thus far and we're taking artistic licenses with her and... anyone she may or may not be working with *shifty eyes*

Oh, and this is your friendly reminder that if you skipped over the author's notes on top in order to read the story,** GO BACK AND READ NOW!** We have a very important question to ask.

Till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks to those that answered last chapter's question. Gabrielle Day and I will keep ya'll up to date.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Loki felt the pain from the hit and the heat from embarrassment spread across his face. Thor had never spared him when they fought, even when they were children, and he knew the size of the bruise he would have in an hours time. For a moment, no one moved, the sight of their youngest prince on the ground rooted them to the spot.

"Look! Shooting stars!" a familiar voice called from the back of the hall and the exclamation broke the moment. Guests coughed and moved towards the balconies. Only one figure moved forward to offer Loki a hand.

"You arrived just in time for the show," Loki murmured.

Volstagg snorted and hefted him to his feet. "I'm gone for five minutes and the two of you are brawling like street urchins."

"You've been gone...well, come to think of it you never arrived to begin with and even if you had, five minutes is more than enough time for Thor and I to tear each other to pieces if you remember correctly. Was that the fair Darcy coming to my aid?"

"No need to sound hateful. There's no shame in being aided by a lady of such fine qualities. We -ah- that is, she was looking for Jane and so we joined the soiree." Volstagg said, dusting Loki's shoulder off.

Loki waved his hand away and tried to feel bad about his tone. "My apologies to your lady of fine qualities. If he would listen to me every great once in a while, Jane might not be missing and I might not have a black eye."

"Are you alright?" Volstagg asked warily.

Loki ignored the question. "We may have a very unique issue at hand. Amoura was here. She and Jane are both gone. I trust you can put together what that implies."

Volstagg glared at him. "Aye. I think I can gather those facts together."

Loki sighed heavily and pressed the fingers of his right hand to his face, trying to make the injury hurt worse than his heart did from Thor's words. "Locate Sif and the others. If Amoura is up to something, we'll need as many skilled and discreet hands as possible."

"He didn't mean what he said, you know that." Volstagg said.

"If I took to heart all the words that tumbled like loose rocks from Thor's mouth I'd be confined to my quarters with weeping like a brokenhearted maid. I care nothing about what he said. I'm going to see if anyone knows what Amoura has been up to these days."

Volstagg patted his shoulder. "You should go talk to Thor."

"Perhaps when he's sober. And has aged twenty years." Loki said, walking away.

Volstagg sighed, but was not unhappy for long as Darcy came to his side and slipped her hand in his. He smiled down at her.

"What's he going to do now?" she asked.

"He says he's going to talk to somebody. What he's really going to do is go to his library, stick a cold cloth on his face and mope until Thor apologizes."

Darcy grinned. "Mopey Loki. That sounds like fun."

Volstagg winced. "Oh, dear lady. Have I some stories to share with you."

* * *

Jane would never get used to the way that Asgardians traveled. The Bifrost had been the first oddity to overcome, and then there was the day that she'd allowed Loki to sneak her to Asgard to surprise Thor. Even Heimdal had not known it was happening and it had given the mortal woman a sense of satisfaction to have been more clever than the Norse gods. Granted, it had been the god of mischief that had orchestrated it, but he'd been kind enough to include her. The look on Thor's face had been priceless when she had sauntered up to him in the middle of a training field, said something that she was sure had been witty, and kissed him in front of all those that he trained with. It had been the one day that she felt like she belonged in his world.

"Are you sure Thor won't worry?" she asked quietly, almost fearing the answer.

"It truly is all right," Amoura promised with a charming smile that could have rivaled Loki's. "He knows that I've been just dying to meet you."

"Why?"

"My dear, even with all your fears you are something marvelous. Come now, the god of thunder has chosen you. Chin up."

Jane snorted without meaning to. "Yeah, but for how long?"

"That is always the question," Amoura sighed.

They had landed in a field outside of the city. Well, Jane assumed it was outside the city, because she couldn't see the castle anymore. For all she knew they could be in an entirely different realm. She didn't think so, but who was she to know?

The blonde goddess took a seat on a log, crossing her legs daintily and folding her hands around her knees. "Thor was always gallivanting off with all sorts when we were young. Sometimes women of breeding, sometimes... less than. Well, you know how boys are."

"Just how many were there?" Jane asked carefully, watching as a bird that might have been kin to an owl swooped down and grabbed a field mouse.

"Oh, the number really isn't important. A few. Quite a few. Many, in fact, but that's beside the point."

"What is the point then?"

"The point is, my dear, that he looked happy tonight. He might finally have finished his youth. After all, the Allfather named him the crowned prince - not that I blame him in the slightest, after what Loki did - and he has certain responsibilities now. It's only natural that he would begin to gravitate towards someone that he cares about."

Jane felt a warmth spread in her. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"Still, Thor is being his usual self and missing a large piece to it all."

"What's that?"

"Why, just what you were saying earlier, Jane. You are mortal. Odin would never allow Thor to marry you, and even if he did the advisers would have a fit over it."

The warmth she'd felt moments before vanished and was replaced by a swift chill. Jane lowered herself carefully to sit on the log with Amoura. She was not mad at the goddess for saying it, it was true and Jane had always known it. She had tried to convince herself from the beginning that she never intended or even wanted to marry Thor or have a family with Thor. It was a relationship doomed from the word go, but it would be the most epic relationship of her life. Not many women could claim that they had the love of a prince and shared the bed of a god. Jane cast a sideways glance at Amoura who appeared to be studying her nails. Not an abundance of women, at any rate. Tears burned at the edges of her eyes and she blinked them back.

"Well, that's alright, I guess. At first I couldn't believe he actually was what he claimed he was. Then you see it with your own eyes and it's astonishing and you realize you're lucky to be in his orbit for even a little while." Jane said softly.

Amoura slapped her.

Jane gasped and jerked to her feet, nearly tripping over the hem of her gown. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, good. You do have some spunk in you. I was beginning to think they didn't come with spines on earth." Amoura murmured.

Jane flushed with anger. "How dare you? You don't know anything about me. I've faced monsters and danger and the government for him. I could stand up to a council of old men. I've done it before!"

Amoura smiled, a flash of white teeth in the near dark. "I am so delighted to hear you say so. You are lovely, Jane, and so determined. I meant no offense, just a small test of will. A goddess's prerogative, if you'll indulge me. I'd like to help you. I don't doubt your ability to stand up to anyone, but it never hurts to have...evidence. Or leverage. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jane eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, as a scientist I would agree."

"So would it not behoove you to have evidence of your strength, procured from our realm, to offer the council? I can provide you with such an opportunity and the reward will seal your place in Asgard." Amoura said. She waited and a smile perked her cherry-red lips. "Unless you are afraid, of course, in which I have misjudged you."

"I'm not afraid."

"Good," Amour chuckled. "I thought not. There is tell of a stone that might equate a mortal with the gods of Asgard..."

* * *

It was funny how things fell into place. Amoura had been gone from her little apartment that she had kept for quite some time now. It had been a place that she and Loki had often been to study magic in the early years, and a place that the god of mischief was sure his brother had been to in years past that. It was small, quaint, and had remained unused since the Enchantress' departure from the courts.

"Not so unused," Loki mused as he pushed the door open. The fire had been lit recently and there were obvious signs of at least one person's time spent there. The main room smelled of a fragrance that the dark haired prince recognized to be the one Amoura had worn that night, and as he spotted a satchel packed full laid out on the table he decided that this was a much better use of his time than sulking.

The blonde witch had always kept a collection of spells in tomes and scrolls. They no longer gathered dust on the shelves, but laid sprawled out across the table and keen green eyes glanced over them. Hidden under one scroll in particular was a halved stone. It was blood-red, speckled and gave off a warm glow.

"What are you up to, Amoura?" he murmured aloud.

"You weren't invited here," a deep voice rumbled behind him.

Loki swung around, eyes wide in surprise. Very few people could sneak up on him, but it would appear that Amoura's infamous ally was one of them. He'd heard him called Skurge and sometimes The Executioner. Neither name bred many safe feelings within the younger prince of Asgard, and the man's appearance certainly didn't help. He towered over Loki, the same partial Jotun heritage giving him much more height than the royal intruder. He certainly seemed to live up to all the rumours at first glance.

"I spoke with your mistress earlier this evening. I said I'd drop by. Is she away?" Loki asked, shifting so that his body was angled towards the door.

"You are a liar." Skurge said.

Loki squashed the urge to feel offended. The line sounded almost rehearsed, as if Amoura had him repeat it over and over again in case it was needed.

Perhaps she knew he would come here, which made him doubt everything he saw. He frowned at the man, more annoyed than afraid. He greatly disliked being a step behind anyone, especially someone whose magic should not be greater than his, nor their wits greater. He edged towards the door. "Some say that." Loki said, remarking on Skurge's comment. "If your mistress is away, I will return at a later time."

"You could stay. She will not be gone long."

Loki was beginning to think Amoura as they had known her had been gone for a very long time. "You must enjoy being her companion very much. She is a very talented woman." Another few feet and he would be able to escape from the room. Skurge began moving towards him and Loki felt his fingers brush the door handle.

It was only opened a crack when one huge hand slammed it shut again. Skurge gave a vicious smile. "You can't disappear, Trickster. M'lady made sure of it."

Loki tried to vanish and found that the giant spoke the truth. He cringed away, knowing that this was not going to go well for him. The door was blocked. He might have speed to his advantage, but not by much. Without his magic - damn Amoura to the darkest level of hel! - he was left with no real weapon. The throwing knives that he kept on him for battle had been left in his rooms, tucked away for the evening of festivities. If they had not been, he might have been too tempted to use them.

Skurge lunged forward, a giant axe slamming into the door where Loki's head had been just a moment before. Ice spread, effectively sealing it shut. The prince ducked another blow and started for the window. They were two stories up, but if he could get out the window the charms shouldn't have a far reach. He hoped.

The floor gave a terrible lurch as the axe split it open, ice collecting and covering what was left. Asgardian boots were not made for the slick surface and the young god felt himself slide. He slammed hard into the far wall, and struggled to keep his footing. The window as mere feet away.

"M'lady Amoura will want to see you when she returns," Skurge said, his voice not matching the polite words.

"I think she should rather see me in one piece at a later time than presently if it would have me split in two."

"Then you do not know M'lady well."

"I think I know her better than you think," Loki murmured and slid for the window. The shutters burst open and he was out, flailing to catch hold of something as he slipped. He felt the charm's reach end just in time and he vanished, landing himself safely on the ground and melting into the shadows at the base of the building.

Loki breathed hard as he pressed his back against the stones, willing himself quiet in case the Executioner should deem him worthy to follow. After a long moment he decided that he must not have been worth that much in Amoura's mind and he smiled to himself. He held out his hands and pulled from the void the stone that he had found amongst her books. She really should know better than to underestimate the god of mischief.

Loki moved silently and invisibly through the near silent halls, willing himself not to slouch with exhaustion. A victory for him, certainly, but it did not bring him all the satisfaction that it could. Not with a pain in his face and his side and a missing mortal that could put a definite wrench in his nicely restored relationship with his brother. He slipped into the library that he had claimed for his own for all intents and purposes and collapsed into his favorite chair behind a large wood desk. The stone he laid on top of a book and stared at it, willing it to tell him all of its secrets.

"Thor reveals more than you do," he said to it after long minutes ticked by.

It was quite clearly one half of a whole, but the edges were all smooth. Designed to be a talisman of some kind, Loki decided. Unfortunately, the talisman could be purposed for almost anything. Love. (Doubtful, considering from whence it came, Loki mused.) Protection. Wealth. Health or healing. Power, in general or lent to increase the magic of the one who held it. He picked up the stone, feeling the polished edges and the cool weight of it. He did not feel more powerful, only more at a loss as to what Amoura could be plotting.

He glanced at the hour and groaned. Dawn would be approaching, and he would be damned if he would sleep before he had found the right thread to start pulling to unravel her little riddle. Besides that, Thor had yet to come and make apologies.

Loki turned his glare back to the stone and sighed. Slowly, he inhaled, trying to relax his mind and focus on what the stone was used for. He had just gotten the the point that he was sure he could reach an answer - really he was - when a loud sound caused him to startle and jump. He looked around wildly, his first thought that Skurge had followed him. His sleep deprived mind slowly acknowledged that it had sounded more like a snore than a call to battle.

Slowly the prince stood and peeked around the corner. In a chair by the door that he would have usually come through - if he had been coming from his chambers - was his brother. He was positioned awkwardly in the chair, far too long and far too bulky for it, but he was there nevertheless. His head rested back against the wall as if he had lulled to sleep against his will, the sobering process and stress of what had taken place forcing him into slumber.

Loki sighed and moved steadily towards him. As if on cue his cheek began to hurt, aching deeply in memory. He frowned and thought for a moment that he should remain irritable. The thought only lasted for the briefest of moments before he decided that it would do them no good in the scheme of events, and they had found themselves most productive when they worked together. The affectionate term of brother stopped on his lips just before it left, and instead he called "Thor," softly, causing the elder prince to stir.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Saturday night... why do you people feel like honking your horn to let someone know you're downstairs is a good idea in an apartment complex. Don't you own a cell phone, or are you too lazy to dial the number. Ugh.

On a happy note, tomorrow is Avengers movie night! Gabrielle Day says that if we forget the movie (that I'm responsible for taking) when we go to our friend's house, she is perfectly capable of reciting the whole thing by memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Thor blinked rapidly, righting himself in the chair with the popping of many joints and focusing his blue gaze on his younger brother. Loki watched his eyes widen as he saw the mark on his cheek and saw the regret in his brother's face. Thor's reached out and took Loki's fingers in his own without looking away.

"I've done you no favors, I see." Thor said, his voice thick.

Loki could pretend it sounded that way from sleep or recovering from the wine, but knew neither reason was so. "You do me a great compliment. All the ladies of the court will be swooning to hear the tale."

Thor shook his head and squeezed Loki's hand. "You shall have to promise me you will make it a good story. Be very valiant and make me out as a rotten brute of a villain."

"Only one of those things will be a lie." Loki said, unable to hide a small smile.

Thor huffed in laughter and brought Loki's knuckles briefly to his lips. "Forgive me." he murmured.

"It is already done. Come, I've something to show you. You're not the only rotten brute of a villain I've encountered this evening." Loki led him back to the desk, ignoring the frown on Thor's face.

"Where did you encounter such a villain? And what is that stone?" Thor asked.

"That is the question of the hour, in regards to the stone. I paid a visit to our dearest Amora's rooms. The company she keeps is more ghastly than we thought."

"You should have let me come with you." Thor said.

"I shall endeavor to do so the next time." Loki murmured.

Thor looked away, realizing that it had been a foolish statement given the circumstances. He cleared his throat, turning back to the stone. "What does it do?"

"Also aligned with the questions pertaining to it," his brother murmured thoughtfully.

"It is magic?"

"I believe so."

"And yet you know nothing of it?"

"Only that it is part of a whole and I fear dangerous. There was a reason that Amora left Skurge the Executioner to guard it. He just about took my head off." He waved his hand dismissively at Thor's guilty expression. "Oh, stop. The quarters were far too cramped for both of us to have made a go at it anyway. Between the two of you the entire area would have been demolished."

"I've heard of Skurge. Isn't he from Jotunheim?"

"So the rumours go. Could we focus on what is important rather than what is not. The man is large and uses ice, it's nothing we can't battle against. Amora is more my worry in that she has Jane."

"Jane would never have gone willingly with her," Thor announced with certainty.

"Really? How are you so sure?" Loki waited and when the blond god could produce no answer his shook his head. "Amora is good. Not as good as me, but she learned her lessons well when we were young. She would have lured Jane off with kind words and a pretty smile, and why should your fair maiden have questioned it? She may have even seen me speaking with her, but if not, Amora surely told her that she was a close family friend."

"Where would she have taken her?"

Loki closed his eyes, thinking. Amora was jealous, that much he knew. Jealousy could, at times, make people predictable, even those as clever as the Enchantress. Green eyes snapped open. "Was there a place that you used to take her?"

"When?"

"When you were courting... whatever you did with her! I really don't care at this point, so don't look at me like that."

"I always wondered if you liked her," Thor murmured thoughtfully.

"It never mattered. She was infatuated with you. She still is, and that is our problem. Think, Thor! Where did you take her? Where would she hold sacred in her twisted heart?"

Thor rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes. "Loki, that was long ago."

The exasperated sound his brother made Thor found almost humorous, if he did not also know it meant Loki was dangerously close to the end of his patience. He forced himself to think back, when he had first noticed Amora, the thick blonde hair that flowed with her hips when she walked, the mischievous eyes, the promising smile. They had ventured many places together, but never many places more than once. Amora had always been fond of an element of danger, which often led them to places they ought not to have been in the first place. Thor frowned.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I think I know where they have gone."

"That should be good. The look on your face says it is not."

Thor glared at him. "We cannot go there."

Loki blinked and waited for further explanation. When none was forthcoming, he sat down heavily in a chair. "My apologies, my prince, I seem to have taken a rather serious blow to the head this evening. I am rather certain I just heard the words cannot go being uttered from your lips. As I have been with you lo these many years, I can assure you I note them as I have many, many times wished to hear them before."

Thor growled. Loki continued.

"And now, when we actually need to venture forth, you choose to say we cannot go there? Is this a land to which only women are permitted? I am certain that we could find a dress in your size if we cut the shoulders out of it."

"Enough!" Thor shouted. "Enough," he said again more quietly at Loki's raised eyebrows. "There is a very delicate treatise..."

"Oh good. I can see where this is going." Loki murmured. "Through the Vale."

"Yes. The Vale."

"Whose inhabitants would absolutely froth at the mouths to discover a Midgardian amongst them."

"She would be killed instantly."

"And why, I wonder, would our lovely Amora take Jane there?" Loki mused.

The god of thunder's expression changed from understanding to frustration and then to utter defeat. He sat heavily in the chair that Loki usually made his own and slumped in it.

"We'll just go," Loki said quietly.

"Father's treaty with their king... It would bring war between our nations."

"Then we must be very careful not to get caught, mustn't we?"

Thor looked up at his brother. In all their years Loki had never suggested something like this. Not openly anyway. Now that he thought about it he was sure there were times that the younger prince had planted ideas in his mind, and he had certainly ventured off by himself in more recent days, but this... for a mortal woman... For his Jane that, in a way, had nothing to do with the god of mischief. "You make a terrible adviser," Thor murmured with a small smile.

"I told you that I would," Loki grumbled. "Do not mistake me, this is not where I would have us if I had the choice. King Hoenir, if he finds us, will certainly put us through the greatest tortures before delivering us broken back to the Allfather as punishment and a warning."

"Weren't they once great friends?"

"In their youth, perhaps, but it has been more years than we have together from what I hear."

"You will do this, Loki?"

The trickster smiled, almost sadly. "Does she make you happy, brother?"

"She does."

"Then I will."

"Even if she will leave me once we get her back?"

Green eyes met blue. "Would you leave her to die even if that were an absolute truth?"

"Never."

"Then don't even try to do this alone, you idiot."

Thor's smile broadened as he stood and gathered his brother close to him, nearly crushing the smaller god. "Thank you."

Loki squirmed, irritation mostly feigned. "Oh stop it. We've let enough time pass between us and it will take me some time yet to find the spells needed to pass undiscovered through the Vale."

"But you can do it."

Loki gave a grim nod. He had to, or they would forfeit not only their lives, but many of the people whom they claimed to love.

"What can I do to assist you?" Thor asked.

He took a deep breath, gears already turning, thinking of the book titles he would need, the papers that held the information that would get them safely to their destination. "It has been a long time since dinner and I do not think I will sleep anytime soon. Food and tea would not be amiss."

Thor stood. "I will bring you something." Before he left, before Loki lost himself in stacks of papers and shelves of books, Thor caught his shoulder with one hand and carefully brushed his fingers across Loki's cheek. In the next breath he was out the door, vanished from sight.

* * *

Thor was in the kitchens less than five minutes before he was pounced upon by none other than Darcy. He had the distinct feeling she had been lying in wait there, even though she claimed she was gathering snacks for Volstagg.

"Where is Jane?" Darcy demanded, one hand on her hip and what looked like an apple in the other.

"I am uncertain." Thor said. "She has gone off with an old friend."

"The skanky looking blonde goddess? Yeah, a friend I bet. Which one of you did the horizontal mambo with her?" Darcy asked, biting the fruit.

Thor felt as if this were another trap. "I am not sure what you mean." He began bundling food together for Loki, but did not take his eyes off the young woman.

Darcy gave him a pointed look. "You got into a fight with Loki and there wasn't magic involved. Everyone noticed the way she was looking at you tonight, and everyone saw what she was -and wasn't- wearing. Oh, was it a triangle?"

"A triangle?"

"You know. You got some and then things didn't work out so she dated your brother? That happens sometimes, you know. You really can't blame a girl when there are two good looking brothers."

Thor arched an eyebrow. Darcy shrugged.

"No, our relationship was not quite that...involved." Thor said, opting for the safest word he could find.

"That's good. Because you understand that if some jealous ex has led Jane off into death or danger that I will seriously kick your ass."

Thor smiled. "Yes, Darcy. I understand."

"And we're coming with you to wherever Jane is."

"Now wait...that...no. No, you cannot come with us. Loki and I are perfectly capable of retrieving Jane and dealing with Amora. It would be best if you remained here. If you and Volstagg remained here. Perhaps you can make certain Arlan does not take over the court in our absence." Thor placed all his items in a basket, edging carefully away from Darcy. He could not say for certain she was not carrying the small weapon she wielded on earth, and while he was no longer mortal, the memory remained.

"Dude, you're terrible at excuses. You two like... blew him up or something. I don't know. Whatever it is you Norse gods do to the baddies."

"Regardless."

"And your dad's wide awake. I think the kingdom's safe."

"Damn," Thor said as if the thought had physically struck him. "Just... no, Darcy. You're not coming. That is the end of it." He was out the door with that, leaving her leaning up against a counter with her lips pursed together in a wicked looking smirk.

"That's what you think."

* * *

Loki flinched at the slamming of the door that led to the library. He tried his best to focus on the tome on the desk before him as his elder brother danced from foot to foot, shifting and antsy as if he had to say something but knew better than to openly interrupt the work Loki was, in all honesty, doing for him.

"Either say it or go away if you're going to be like that," Loki snapped irritably.

Thor set the basket down and crouched so that he was looking up at the dark hair trickster. "How will we keep Father from finding out?"

"Seriously? That is what worries you? We need to have a talk about priorities. _He_ won't string us up on the rack."

"I... I don't..."

"Oh come now, you know I haven't slept. Why are you trying my patience like this?"

Thor cleared his throat and found his boots very fascinating as he spoke. "I know what I have to do to save Jane, and I will do it, do not misunderstand me, but... I do not want to see the disappointment in his eyes again."

Loki looked up at this, thin hands moving to mark his place in his book. It was rare to see a vulnerable Thor, but with everything that had happened, all of it seeming to come to a point here and now, the god of thunder looked ready to crumble under the weight of it all. "Brother," he murmured slowly, as if tasting each word that left his mouth to keep it sweet instead of sour, "let me worry about Father. You are his heir. I am your adviser. It is my duty to take responsibility for decisions made."

"This is treason, Loki, I cannot let you take that burden."

"It is a beast of a burden, to be sure, but I'd say well worth the risks involved."

Thor accepted this, with reluctance, and Loki did not doubt there would be another conversation later, especially if they were in fact discovered by the All Father. The trickster had his brother fetch him items from different parts of the library until the blond fell asleep in one of the chairs. Loki kept the sound of his breathing close to the front of his mind while he worked.

* * *

"I'm really not comfortable stealing something from someone I've never met, and who could potentially declare war on the man I'm dating." Jane said in a low whisper. She felt Amora's fingers dig into her shoulder and the low growl in her ear.

The Enchantress sighed, trying to keep a friendly demeanor about her. "Sweetheart, it is not stealing if it does not belong to them in the first place. I assure you that what we seek does not belong in their home. When it is rightfully returned, I can give you that for which you long for the most, the chance to be an immortal woman, capable of being at Thor's right hand for the rest of your days. Or however long you choose. You are quite beautiful. Others may come along that catch your fancy and after all, an eternity is a very long time."

Jane clenched her jaw. "I'm not a five year old, that kind of logic is for pick pocketing candies or nicking one of Mrs. Conlin's crystal flowers when you walk her dog." It was only a small stone, Jane told herself. A tiny rock stood between her and a life with Thor, if she wanted it. She took a deep breath. "How do we get into their castle?"

"That's my girl."

Amora told her how they would reach it, but Jane was lost in her own thoughts as the blonde spoke. She could almost hear Erik chiding her over the decision, but really why should she have listened? He had told her to stay away from Thor. He had said that the blond man was dangerous. A lunatic. He had been convinced that he was not the god of thunder. Funny, wasn't Jane standing in Asgard now?

The air changed, as if a chill shot through the air and Jane couldn't contain the shiver that passed through her. She looked over her shoulder to see a man approaching. He was huge, both in height and muscles, looming over anyone that he might have passed with a bald head and dark eyes. He gave a small bow to Amora when he stopped, producing a small gem that had apparently brought him there.

"That shouldn't be the only thing that you have for me," the blonde woman said haughtily.

"You had a visitor in your rooms, M'lady," Skurge said with another bow.

Her eyes narrowed as if she heard what had not been spoken. "Did he take anything?"

"He did."

"And you did not stop him? I put that charm up for a reason! He's near to worthless without his magic and you couldn't stop him?"

"He is clever, M'lady. He made it to the window and threw himself out far enough to escape the charm. He must have known there was a limit."

"Of course he would. Yes, he would." She closed her eyes and shook her head, pretty face contorted irritably. "Do you see what I mean?" she asked Jane suddenly.

"'fraid not," Jane murmured, lost as to the person they were referring to.

"I told you Loki was not to be trusted. He's jealous of you."

"Loki is? He's never seemed it before. He seems... fond of me."

"Why else would he have stolen the other half the the stone so important to your immortality?"

Jane bit her lip, her mind rebelling. None of this was adding up. Loki had been nothing but kind to her since the first day she had stepped into Asgard. He had seemed amused by her in the very least and had often entertained her with stories of his and Thor's youth. Grand, glorious stories of giants and dragons and sorcerers by campfires long after Thor, Darcy, and all of their friends were asleep.

Amora touched her shoulder. "He wants his brother to himself because he wants the throne. That is always Loki's play. If he cannot sit upon in directly, he can use Thor. He is not opposed to a method such as this."

The words seeped in, wrapping around her mind like a blanket. Jane felt their truth more than saw it and she nodded. "Yeah... I could see him doing that. There was the whole Destroyer thing. He must have really hated Thor."

"Oh, deeply, my dear. More deeply than he loves him, that is for certain. If Thor has indicated in any way that he intends to make your relationship...permanent, that is the moment Loki considered you a threat. And you know how prideful he is. What blow could be worse than to be usurped by a mortal girl who would give Thor sons? As soon as Thor has a son, Loki is no longer needed. You would be mother to the heirs of Asgard, even if they were halflings. Loki is a great sorcerer. He would know that all it would take to make you the immortal queen of Asgard is the two halves of this little stone coming together. We must lay hands on the half here before he comes. He will not be satisfied until he has both." Amora said, her tone gaining urgency.

Jane blinked, suddenly feeling very tired. Something still did not seem right. She had seen Loki and Thor in battle and in the aftermath. She had never doubted Loki's love for Thor. But there had been the Destroyer and the battle in New York. Surely that kind of desire for power did not merely fade away? She looked back towards the way they had come and clenched her fists. Better to have the stone half than not and then see what Loki had to say when they returned to Asgard.

"All right." she said quietly. "We had better hurry." She moved forward towards the palace and Amora smiled at Skurge.

It was almost too easy.

* * *

"I hope you've got a way to take seven people instead of just two."

Thor and Loki startled, both exhausted and distracted with their work. Darcy's voice was smug and she stood with her hands on her hips, head tilted and lips pursed together in waiting for a response. When she received none she gave a short snort. "Because you wouldn't want Daddy-dearest to hear about all of this."

Thor paled considerably and Loki rolled his eyes. He chose to ignore Darcy herself and turn a piercing gaze towards Sif. "Are you to tell me that the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are all interested in this bit of childish play?"

"It's not childish, Loki. You are both walking to your deaths if you do not go prepared," the dark haired woman stated firmly, crossing her arms. "I'm not above bringing this to Odin's attention."

"Traitor," the trickster murmured.

"My first loyalty is to my king, be him current or future! If both of you go and both of you die, then what?"

"We're not going to die," Thor murmured tiredly. He didn't want to do this now. He wanted to go past the Vale, collect Jane from Amora's grasp, and return home. Preferably without ruffling any feathers.

"Guarantees then?" Fandral asked.

"We'll never go undiscovered if you all join in," Loki said, trying to plead with reason rather than sweet words. "Darcy has no experience in battle and to slip through the Vale everything must work well. Thor and I work well enough together that we can make this happen, but throw five other people into it? It's begging for disaster."

"Jane is my friend, too. I'm not getting left here. What if something goes wrong? What if the two of you do get caught or killed? What happens to Jane then?" Darcy demanded.

Loki thought it wiser not to point out that if both he and his brother were caught and killed the odds of Jane still being alive at that point were slim to none. "All right. Fair enough. Let me ask you this, though, what will you do, Darcy, if a fight breaks out? Have you ever seen those who live in the Vale? They are quite formidable. A man's average size there is that of Volstagg. You may not think that intimidating now because you hold Volstagg's affections. These men will not hesitate to kill you and more than likely in a very painful manner." Loki's gaze switched to Volstagg. "Do you want that for her? A mortal girl with no exposure to battle or pain?"

Darcy moved quickly, for that Thor had to give her credit. The crack of her hand against Loki's face rang in the otherwise quiet room. Her face was flush with anger, but her expression remained calm. For a split second, Thor tensed, ready to intervene if Loki in any way retaliated, but the trickster remained quite still.

"How dare you. You think because I'm not like you that I'm weak, that I don't know what pain is. You don't know what I've been exposed to or what I've felt or what I've experienced. You don't get to tell me how far I can or can't go to save somebody I care about." she said. She lifted her hand as if to slap him again. He did not flinch or take his eyes off of her and she dropped her hand before turning and leaving the library.

Thor inclined his head. "Go after her, Volstagg. I will make sure word gets to you on what is decided here."

"Thank you." Volstagg murmured, hoping he could catch the upset woman.

There was silence in the room for a long time after he was gone. Thor watched his brother, but Loki would not meet his gaze and he wondered if Darcy's words had touched a nerve. Sif finally took a seat, crossing her legs at the ankles. She poured herself a glass of wine from the pitcher left on the table.  
"You still should not go alone. The girl is not wrong. Not only are you both heirs, but you are now crown prince and intended adviser. And there are many reasons those in the Vale would take umbrage with you. If you have us to support you, at least we could make it home and make our explanations and apologies. If not, they will kill you and demand answers of your father." Sif said.

Thor seemed to think this over, leaning heavily against the desk he and Loki had been working at. "It is a fair statement, Sif," he said diplomatically. "As is Loki's. Two may slip in undiscovered, but hardly seven, no matter how talented the warriors. Perhaps Sif and Volstagg should come, that way Darcy might not feel as if she has abandoned Jane if he stands in for her. What do you say, Loki?"

The younger prince gave a small shrug. "It is your decision to make."

"Perhaps Hogan as well?" Fandral offered.

"And what of you?" Sif managed, voice telling that she knew exactly where the statement led to.

"Oh, well, you know... Someone should stay and console the poor girl."

Loki shook his head, hand covering his face in frustration. The very things that should not fall apart for this to work were already beginning to unravel.

* * *

Darcy had never been bothered by the strangeness of Asgard. She'd thought the city was magnificent, the men gorgeous, and the rainbow bridge breathtaking. She had no problem using the Bifrost to travel from Earth to Asgard, and she certainly had no qualms chatting up the not-so-hard-on-the-eyes Gatekeeper.

"Heya, Heimdall!" she greeted with a wave.

Golden eyes were the only part of him that showed a bit of a smile, but it was soon masked with a seriousness that the young woman felt in her heart. "There is unrest this morn after much celebration."

"Yeah, a bit. You know how people are. They party, they do things they regret."

"Things like following strangers off to places unseen."

Darcy let a long breath out through her nose and straightened her shoulders. "I need you to send me to... beyond the Vale." She tried to sound as confident as she could in her demand.

Heimdall tilted his head, and Darcy refused to squirm under the gaze. "And what do you know of the Vale?"

"I know that's where Jane is and I know that's where Loki will keep me from going."

"There is much danger in these actions, not only for you."

"I know. But Jane would come for me. I won't be less of a friend to her because I'm afraid."

The hint of the smile was back. "So you wish for me to send you where the sorcerer will not take you. You mean to outwit the trickster, is that it?"

"Yes."

"And have you any permissions to pass through here?"

Darcy hesitated, then grinned. "I do. Odin said when we got here that any and all comforts and requests we had should be granted. So I'm requesting. Send me to the Vale. Please."

"While I do not think this is the type of request the All Father had in mind, it is as you have said. Your request is granted. When you wish to return, call for me." Heimdall said.

"How will you know?" Darcy asked.

Heimdall smiled. "All seeing dude, my lady."

Darcy did not have time to laugh. She felt a sharp tug somewhere in her middle, and then was flung afar to her destination.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I realized something by the end of editing this chapter... Loki gets slapped a lot in this story. Seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I both love and hate election day. Love it because it's democracy at work and it's one of the many things I love about my country and that makes it great. Hate it because I stress out sooooo much. I thought editing out a chapter would be better than biting my nails over something that I've done what I can for. More productive at least. Ugh.

Sorry for the inconstancy of updates with this one. Life happened. And happens. And continues to happen.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The young woman had no more than vanished when the doors burst open and Volstagg ran through.

"Heimdall!" he gasped.

"Lord Volstagg. What brings you here today?" Heimdall asked.

"There is a horse outside."

"I presume you have seen such a sight before. It is hardly noteworthy."

"Was there a girl on it?"

"You were the last one to lay eyes upon it. Did you see a girl?"

Volstagg growled, the sound cut short by the look Heimdall gave him. "Where is Darcy?" he asked.

"She is no longer here."

Volstagg's heart caught in his throat. "No. She wouldn't just go home without...without saying goodbye. I mean I know that Loki made her angry, but she wouldn't..."

Heimdall said nothing. Minutes passed as Volstagg paced the floor. Finally, he stopped and pointed.

"She didn't pack. Women always pack. Where did she go that she didn't take her things?"

Heimdall still said nothing.

"No, you wouldn't. Would you? You wouldn't send a girl from Midgard into danger. Not against the wishes of Odin."

"Odin expressed no wishes concerning where our Midgardian guests traversed."

If Volstagg hadn't been so afraid of Heimdall he might have throttled the gatekeeper. "Send me. She cannot be alone there. Send me right now!"

Heimdall merely gazed at him. "You are not Midgardian. The covenant of the contract with the Vale applies to you."

Volstagg nearly turned purple with rage.

"I would not waste any more precious minutes in my presence, Lord Volstagg. If you are so keen on helping your lady, I would seek out other means."

Volstagg gaped for a moment longer. He nodded once then turned and fled Heimdall's domain.

* * *

"What on earth is that thundering noise?" Fandral asked.

"It doesn't matter. We cannot wait any longer." Loki said crossly.

The doors to the library flew open, nearly bouncing back off the walls. "She's gone. Darcy's already in the Vale. We have to go." Volstagg nearly roared.

"She's... what?" Loki nearly gasped, eyes wide.

"How?" Thor demanded.

"Heimdall. Heimdall sent her. Loki, we must go now!"

"Damn her. If she's not dead when we find her, I'll throttle her myself!"the dark haired prince growled. He gave the redheaded warrior no time to threaten him over the words as he began a low chant and the words opened a place between Asgard and beyond the Vale. Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, and his brother were pulled through it all at once, jolting even more than when they traveled by Bifrost.

They landed hard. The god of mischief had not been prepared to take so many through such a secret passage. His knees gave way beneath him and Volstagg's anger died on his tongue, feeling a bit woozy himself. Everyone swayed.

Thor recovered himself first, standing straight and taking in their surroundings. It should have been mid morning from where they had left, but there was something wrong with the time between the two places. The sun was setting, not rising as it should have been, showing faint stars that were not known to the Asgardians.

"Where have you brought us, Loki?" Sif asked between clenched teeth, feeling as if she'd been rolled down a hill in a barrel.

"To the place beyond the Vale. That should be the city just up ahead," the trickster said as he pointed with a quivering finger.

"We shouldn't waste more time," Thor said as he started towards it, boots heavy against soft ground.

The others followed, slow and sluggish, only keeping pace out of necessity. By the time they reached the city limits the moon was bright in the sky and the stars were more defined. The streets were nearly deserted with the exception of a few belated workers scuttling here and there to finish their day's chores.

"You look a bit lost," a voice called, causing all to turn. The speaker was a lad, tall and gangly in appearance. He looked to be of some breeding, and while his clothes were not extravagant, they showed to rank of some kind. He gave a lopsided grin. "You travelers?"

"Yes," Loki spoke up, taking the verbal lead that the others were ready to give him.

"Funny. Where are your bags then?"

Loki flashed a smile that didn't bother to disguise his exhaustion. "We ran into a band of robbers a ways back. I'd say they'll be nursing their wounds longer than we will, but they still carried away our belongings."

"No one stays out too late here in the city after dark," the boy explained. "A friend of mine's mother owns the inn right up there. She'll put you up and give you a place to gather yourselves for the night."

"But we're here to-"

"Thank you," Loki said, cutting his brother off abruptly. "That is very kind of you to direct us that way."

"Have you had many travelers through these parts recently?" Volstagg asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, sir. You're the first I've seen in days."

They nodded their thanks and left the boy behind as they walked in the direction of the inn.

When they were far enough away, Loki said, "One of us should stop in at the inn and inquire how great a distance to the next one. That way if the boy comes round nobody's suspicions will be raised."

"I'll do it." Sif offered.

"Maybe one or two of us should check into a room and then slip out." Fandral suggested.

"Let's not everyone do the thinking all at once." Loki murmured. "And let's not complicate matters more than we have to. We'll inquire, say we think we are strong enough to carry on. They won't go so far as to check in with the next place and we'll be safely within the palace walls by then."

The stop in at the inn went smoothly. Fandral went in with Sif and they conversed with the innkeeper and had a drink at the bar before taking their leave.

"And straight on to the palace." Thor said when they were back together again.

"Surely you're not leaving out."

Thor felt a groan leave his throat without his command as a small woman that might approached. She was waving to Fandral and Sif, but her eyes widened at the site of them all. "Lyall told me your story. Dears, don't worry about that cost."

"We really should be on the way," Loki spoke up.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked, eyeing them.

"A nearby village. A friend of ours was... swept away and we believe we'll find her here." Loki's words were often like a spell to those that heard, weaving the lies into truth even if they could have never been. He smiled his disarming smile and the woman only frowned in return.

"My dear," she fussed quietly, almost as if it directed only at him. It was a sad tone, one that lamented something beyond any of their understandings, and they could only hope that their pictures didn't hang to show them as those of Asgard. "I won't take no for an answer. Is your friend with another woman and a man? The women are very different, one blonde the other dark haired... both very beautiful but in very different ways?"

"Yes!" Thor gasped before being able to stop himself.

"Lyall, the boy you met, and my daughter Senta saw them."

"But they said that they saw no one. No travelers in days!" Volstagg argued.

"It has been several days, but not since the second dark haired girl came along. I'm afraid only Senta saw him. Come with me, dears and I will tell you everything I know."

Sif grabbed Loki's arm. "How can it be several days since Jane and Amora have come through here?" she whispered low in his ear."

He turned so that the woman could not hear his response. "I know not. There was not much time and I have not slept in many hours. The spell was perhaps not perfected."

"We could have landed anywhere!"

"We did not. We are here and we are all here and we are all of us in the appropriate pieces so let's get on with it." Loki grumbled, taking her by the elbow and steering her towards the group. If he was very lucky, he could use this to his advantage. Perhaps by entrusting Sif to watch out for the overly enthusiastic bunch, he could slip away and find out what trouble Amoura had gotten Jane into over the last however many hours. He fell towards the back of the group, keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings.

"The second dark haired girl, is she still here?" Volstagg asked.

"No. I'm afraid we could not keep her. Quite the strong willed beauty, that one. Quite wily."

"Did you try?" Fandral asked, bestowing his most charming smile.

"Try what, my dear?"

"To keep her. Perhaps she was not keen on being kept."

"If I had known that her friends would be along so quickly I would have made sure she stayed." She turned her eyes back to the dark haired prince in the back of the small crowd. Loki felt her gaze before he caught it. She had known he was looking to sneak away, even if it were not immediately. "It looks like you have all spent quite a day of travel. After all, a bandit raid does take it out of you, does it not? Come in and have a nice warm bowl of soup. The house has it tonight, my friends. Please."

Loki did not miss the uneasy gazes passed in his direction, nor the fact that the little woman had a hard time looking away from him, as if he were a long-misplaced piece of a very dear puzzle that she had been longing to complete. There were no words that he could find in his tired mind that would do the situation justice or find their nearest escape route. They would simply have to indulge the woman to the end of her whim - and hope that that was all that it was - and find a new escape as soon as possible.

"Pretty lady, I think you know the way to the inn you drank at," the woman called to Sif, urging her to lead the others on. She pulled back, eyes going to the brothers.

Loki felt Thor standing stiffly at his side. He only thought of Jane. Not of their safety, but only hers, and that worried the younger brother.

"Tell me, what do the sons of Odin have to find in a land such as ours?" she asked quietly, but not maliciously.

Loki breathed in deeply. Thor cast him a sideways glance, but said nothing. The younger brother shrugged somewhat lopsidedly and smiled out of habit. "What the sons of Odin are usually looking for. Trouble and misplaced women."

"The only one among you that could manage subtlety is the dark haired young woman that first came through with two companions. Or rather, I imagine she was their companion. Reluctant, yet not a prisoner. Very beautiful and very quiet. Not at all like an Asgardian." The woman's eyes moved to Loki once again.

"The man was like you." She murmured, mostly to herself. "Yet not like you at all."

Loki took some comfort from Thor's hand finding his shoulder at her words, but a chill still wormed its way through his bones. She knew they were from Asgard, and it seemed that she knew Jane was not. As clever as she seemed to be, she probably knew both Jane and Darcy were from Midgard and now she alluded to his own unusual heritage. A great deal of power rested in all that knowledge and with it they could all be dead before dawn.

The woman smiled. "Fret not. Asgard is home to the most fabled treasures of the nine realms. I suppose you two have even looked upon them. The Vale is not without treasures of its own, some with more power than can be entrusted to any one man. Or woman."

This seemed to perk Loki's interest. He gave his most winning smile, pushing the doubt and the exhaustion down as much as he could. "I enjoy a good tale almost more than anything," he said sweetly. "As it seems you will have as your guests with no dispute allowed, perhaps I might beg a tale or two out of you?"

"The rumours are true then," the innkeeper laughed. "You are a Silvertongue."

"I do not mean to be rude, Madame, but we really haven't the time for all of this," Thor burst out, feeling the time slip away very quickly.

The woman stopped, glancing up to where the rest of the crowd was beginning to shuffle inside. A very tall young woman - no older than the brothers or their friends - welcomed them and waved to the small hostess who returned the gesture. Dark eyes returned to her reluctant guests. "This place holds many secrets. Some known only to our people, some rumoured beyond. I'd say that the blonde woman and her half-Jotun friend have coerced the third woman into coming here, have they not?"

"She must have," Thor answered quickly. "We must find Jane before anything happens to her."

"My dear, something has already happened." She heaved a sigh and motioned her head towards the road. It led upwards, winding and steep, towards the tall palace that rested upon a hill. "The two women were caught stealing a precious stone from our vaults. It is a stone that, if reunited with its other half, could cause great damage not only to our kingdom, but yours as well. It is said that our Lord Hoenir and your father Odin separated the stone long ago to keep its curse at bay. There is a prophecy that speaks of destruction should the two halves ever become one again."

"What happened to the women?" Thor demanded.

"Last I heard the blonde escaped with the assistance of her half-Jotun companion."

"And Jane?"

"The dark haired woman? I fear that she is being held."

Thor's blue eyes lit with determination. "I must save her."

"My dear, you cannot barge into the palace alone, even if your friend was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I won't be alone," Thor began to argue and the little innkeeper gave him an exasperated look.

"A future king should know the limits of those willing to lay their lives down for him so that that does not become necessary."

"We can make do," Loki murmured.

"I know the king, he will not harm your girl without proper trial. We have no love of foreigners here, especially those with Asgardian ties, but she will have a trial. Waiting until morning when you have rested will not put her in harm's way."

Thor watched Loki for a moment to gauge his brother's reaction. All he saw in his brother's face was weariness backed by a great deal of determination. Neither of them had slept much in almost two days. He looked back to the innkeeper. "You can assure me no harm will come to her prematurely?"

"As well as I can. As I said, the King will be just, not hasty."

Thor sighed. "We shall stay here tonight, then, as you are gracious enough to have us and we shall seek our course again in the morning. What say you, brother?"

Loki masked his surprise with relief. "That would be the most prudent plan. You have no idea where our young Darcy went when she left?" he asked her.

The innkeeper shook her head. "I presume she went towards the city. I could not keep her. You will want to leave at first light, as she could get herself into a great deal of trouble trying to get into the palace. Especially with one Midgardian already waiting to be judged."

Senta, the innkeeper's daughter, showed herself to be as friend of a hostess as her mother if not more so. She smiled and chatted pleasantly, offering helpful stories and and advice on how best to reach the palace gates.

"This doesn't make sense," Loki said at last, struggling to keep his eyes open at the table where he and Thor sat.

The blond had a full mug of mead that he had, perhaps, taken one sip of. "What doesn't?" Thor asked quietly, watching his friends. This was just another adventure for them. Even Volstagg had begun to loosen back up with ample amounts of alcohol passed his way. They were meant to be resting. Or thinking of ways to save Jane. Certainly not making friends with an innkeeper they knew nothing about that seemed to know everything about them. "Besides everything," he answered his own question almost sourly.

"You shouldn't question good help," a voice said and they turned to see the lad from earlier. He was tall and lanky, and he showed perhaps a bit more age by the firelight than by the moon. His face was long and thin, with a boyish look to it, with wide and excitable eyes. He grinned, showing white teeth. "Elli just likes to take in strays."

Loki snorted and stood, tired of the games of the day and more than ready for a few hours of sleep. He had put it off in hopes that they wouldn't leave the Warrior's three to more alcohol than necessary and the walls that almost appeared to have ears in this city.

"Don't get angry," the young man said. He stuck out one large hand. "I'm Lyall. Not everyone in our home hates those from Asgard. Surely not all of you are as egotistical and judgmental as I hear."

"Asgard egotistical and judgmental?" Thor growled out, patience thin. "We don't send angry threats to your world."

"That happened only once and Elli is the only one in this room who would have been old enough to know anything about it," Lyall laughed. "Anyway, at least our prince didn't sneak into your city walls with intent to breach the palace."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose you are privy to all the movements of the Prince of the Vale?"

"And what if I am?" Lyall asked, still smiling.

"Then that would make you a very privileged tavern boy or you are more than you appear to be." Thor murmured.

Lyall shrugged. "So it is. You are more clever than they give you credit for."

"Loki was not blessed with all the brains in the family, just as I was not blessed with all the looks."

Senta clucked disapprovingly at Lyall. "Lyall,"

"What, pray tell is the Prince of the Vale doing in a tavern in the middle of nowhere?" Loki asked.

"The same reasons a prince or two of Asgard might visit a tavern in the middle of nowhere." Thor said, glancing at Senta.

Lyall's expression became quite stern. "Now, not like that. We are family friends and have been for a long time. Tell me, what would your woman want with that stone?"

"I know not." Thor said softly.

Elli put a hand on Lyall's shoulder. "We need to let them get some rest. All the rooms on the east side of the upstairs are for you and your party. Divvy them as you see fit. I'll have you up before dawn."

* * *

The rooms weren't elegant, but they weren't made for the slums either. Loki and Thor shared a room, leaving the Warriors Three to take the furthest one down and Sif to b in the middle. Everything truly had been made ready as even sleeping clothes had been set out for each of them.

Thor was exhausted, but he found his mind uneasy about everything. He felt as if he should come up with some grand plan to save Jane, but his brain would not cooperate.

"Lie down and you'll be surprised how quickly you will sleep," Loki murmured.

"I feel so useless."

"You're not. You're here, and that is more than everything else. Besides, I'm working on a plan."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you until it's completed. There are too many ways it can go wrong now. Let me sleep for a bit, then everything will fall into place." The trickster crawled into his side of the bed, pulling the covers up around himself and snuggling down. The bed rocked as his brother joined and nearly yanked the sheets away in his attempt to get warm.

"It's chillier here than in Asgard."

"Hadn't noticed," Loki murmured sleepily.

"And the people are weird."

"Egotistical and judgmental. I get it now."

"I'm being serious, Loki!" Thor grumbled and swung his pillow at his brother without warning, catching him square across the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I'm being serious and you're making jokes!"

"I'm trying to sleep! We can get nothing done if we can't think!" He took a deep breath, lay back down, and pulled the covers up over his head, indicating in all possible ways that the conversation was done with.

* * *

The few hours they had slipped away quickly, and it felt as though no sooner had Loki shut his eyes than a fist was pounding against the door and Senta was calling for everyone to come for breakfast in twenty minutes. Loki groaned and curled closer to the warmth he was sleeping against. His eyes opened quickly when his pillow snored and he quickly calmed his escalated heartbeat. It was only Thor, and they were only still trapped in the Vale with everyone's life on the line. He closed his eyes again.

When the knocking came again with a ten minute warning, Loki forced himself to wake up and untangle himself from the sheets and the arm his brother had flung across him at some point. He slipped into the adjoining bathroom to manage the semblance of a quick bath and when he was dressed he returned to the room and yanked the covers off Thor. The reaction was instantaneous, his older brother snarling and swinging as he awoke. Many years of experience had trained him to be out of range and he smiled.

"Hurry up. You've got five minutes to get yourself together and then breakfast."

Thor pulled himself out of bed and muttered something low under his breath, but whether a greeting or curse Loki could not say. Exactly five minutes later, Thor emerged, looking clean and ready to tackle any challenge.

Lyall was missing for breakfast as most princes refrained from being caught in the tavern come sunrise. At least the Asgardian princes always did. Senta was there, of course, with Elli and a few servants that were more Elli's height.

Loki began to watch the people, putting together everything he had seen since their arrival that his exhausted mind could not have the night before. Senta towered a good head and a half over her mother, and Lyall had been even taller still. When the dark haired hostess-in-training found herself next to Thor, she was just about eye to eye with him.

"You're seeing more than you did last night, aren't you?" Elli's chipper voice reached his ears and the dark haired prince turned.

"Such a difference, I can't imagine that there's not a reason," Loki murmured carefully.

"There is. Tea?"

"Please. That reason is?"

"So forward. I had heard otherwise."

"I have very little time to work with, Madame, and if you are being as honest with us as you like to say you are, then this seems like a very trivial thing to answer. No one looks at them oddly, but they very clearly stick out now that I see a few others."

"There are quite a few like Senta and Lyall. All the same age, roughly. All about your age."

Loki felt like his chair had been tipped back and he was falling with it. He crushed the urge to squirm under her gaze. "You know quite a bit," he murmured lowly.

"Brother!" Thor called from the other end of the table, something akin to what Jane called pancakes half stuffed in his mouth. "You said last night you had an idea. Let's hear it."

* * *

Angry energy poured off Amora in waves and Skurge stayed back as far as he dared. He had already been struck by her twice and no desire to repeat the experience even if he could understand why she was upset.

The getaway had been almost perfect. The human girl had passed through the magical barriers to the stone as if they did not exist. The magic had been cast with Asgardians and those of the Vale in mind. No Vale sorcerer would have ever believed the possibility of a human -and a woman, no less- find their way to the Vale. Even if they did, they would not make it to the palace.

But Jane had. Any guards they had encountered Amora had put into a sweet, deep slumber that many of them had probably still not woken from. Jane made it to the pedestal, her fingers slipped around the rock. She would not have run. She would have brought it to Amora, who would have slit her throat on the spot. The Vale, left with a dead human, and the lover of Asgard's crown prince no less, would have the joy of the fallout and Amora the prize.

Amora's greed ruined them. She moved too close to another of the treasures as Jane had turned back to them and the spell reacted to her magic.

"How could you let this happen?" Amora snarled at Skurge.

An eyebrow quirked but he chose not to answer. What good would it do him? His mistress was in a rage and nothing would bring her out of it beyond the rectification of the error that she screamed about now.

"We were close. So close," she murmured almost to herself, turning to begin a wild bout of pacing. "If only I could have taken the damn thing from her." She turned back to her servant. "Why did you pull me away!"

"They were out to kill you, m'lady," Skurge answered. It was true, after all. They had descended on the Midgardian with such force that she had been swept away in mere moments.

"We have to find a way into the palace dungeons. If they execute her we'll never know where she hid the half of the stone." She turned and slapped Skurge harshly. "If you hadn't lost the other half to Loki we'd have it to find it's twin!" She sat down, seething.

"If I may," Skurge spoke up after a long moment. "It has been two days since she was taken. If we are to move, we should do so quickly."

Amora turned to him, her lips curving in a smile that would have most men falling over themselves to be near her. Skurge knew it meant nothing good, and yet he also knew he would do nothing less than exactly what she asked of him.

"You're right," she purred, coming close to him and walking two fingers up his chest until her fingertips brushed against his chin. "We should be very quick. I'm going to need a very good, very noisy distraction. That's something you can handle, isn't it, my pet?"

"And if I am caught, my lady?" Skurge asked. He already knew the answer.

She pushed him away. "Do not. One way or the other, do not be caught."

"Of course, my lady."

"Go now. Give me an hour." Amora said, dismissing him. She had turned to her dressing table and did not even give him a second glance as he left the room.

Amora curled her hands into fists and slammed them against the top of the dresser, cracking the wood for her efforts. The stone had been at her fingertips and she had been outwitted by a mousy Midgardian who knew not enough to keep the attention of man. It was no matter that he was a prince, Amora knew they were all the same, save Loki. She rapped her nails against the splintered wood. She would have to be careful, if Jane wound up back in her hands. If the Vale guards killed her it would not matter, but, if Jane died at her hand and the brother discovered it, getting the other half of the stone back would be more difficult.

"Unless I killed him, too." Amora mused to herself. The idea of strangling the last breath out of the trickster or creating a wound deep enough to bleed him cheered her. "Yes, that might be easier after all."

She smiled into her mirror and stood. She had much work to do in a very short amount of time.

* * *

TBC

A/N: This election needs to be decided now. It's aging me. Seriously.

Oh, so anyone caught on to what's up with Senta and Lyall? Cheers all around if you have.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm pissed at my co-author right now (not really, total lie). She has gotten me into not one, but two fandoms within the past month. I don't have the _time_! First it was this innocent "Have you ever seen Person of Interest?" and I said no. She said there was epic bromance. Let me tell you, if you haven't seen Person of Interest, there is epic bromance. Okay, one new fandom is acceptable.

Then this past weekend "We're going to go see Skyfall. By we you are included" (- not an exact quote). Let me preference this by saying that while I consider myself a Bond fan, I have been so hesitant about Daniel Craig that I haven't seen his first two Bond movies. So, obviously, I'm reluctant. What does Gabrielle Day say? "There's a really cute nerdy guy." So I'm there. And you know what? And there was bromance of epic proportions between Bond and the new Q. *sigh* So, stay tuned, after this one is over, plot bunnies have been eating away at us since seeing the movie last night (they're quick) and we will probably be writing a Skyfall fic.

I don't have time for all of the epic bromances!

Ahem. So, onto what you're really here for.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I thought you were supposed to be clever," Sif grumbled as she put her head into her hands.

Loki had been reluctant to share his plan, preferring much more to be left to going through with it on his own and providing the results. This had not been an option and he simply had not been quick enough to slip out before anyone noticed. Damn sleep deprivation had put him nearly straight to sleep the night before.

"I don't see you producing a plan of any consequence," the dark haired prince sniffed.

"We don't even know these people," Fandral put in his argument, glancing to where Elli, Senta, and the newly arrived Lyall stood with his arms crossed.

The prince of Vale rolled his eyes. "I can bring you in, but are your illusions good enough to fool?"

"It's not an illusion, per say," Loki murmured. "I can shapeshift."

"You haven't in years, and for good reason," Thor spoke up, having been unusually quiet during the entire debate.

"One bad experience does not nullify my ability," his younger brother shot back, straightening his shoulders. "You lot are all recognizable. Sif is too... Sif, Hogan is perhaps the only one that wouldn't stick out entirely as a sore thumb. Thor, do not look at me like that, you are a walking wanted poster as far as the guards would be concerned."

"Why are you willing to help us?" the blond prince asked.

Lyall shrugged. "After meeting you and your brother, I see my father's reasons for hating your father are incorrect. He is stubborn though, and it would take too long to get him to listen to reason. If we are going to save your lady friend, we must act with the utmost haste."

"And we must remember there is another of our ladies somewhere in the Vale." Loki murmured.

"We cannot leave Darcy here." Volstagg said.

Thor glanced at Loki and saw the grim look in his brother's eyes. It could be a decidedly complicated matter if they were successful in rescuing Jane and had to make a hasty retreat back to Asgard, or if they were unsuccessful in rescuing Jane and all killed and no one knew where Darcy had hidden herself. Loki gave a small shake of his head and Thor allowed the comment to pass. They would have to worry about that when the time came.

"Of course not." Loki said, standing and stretching. He walked around the table, paced out of the room and back in, pausing at Thor's side before pacing out again. He was gone for some minutes before returning and staring at Lyall. "I know what to do."

Lyall titled his head as if in question before grinning. "Ah. Is such a thing possible?"

"Let us hope. Everyone out, if you please, save for you, my lord." Loki said to Lyall.

Begrudgingly the rest of the group rose and slowly left the dining area, migrating into the kitchen where Senta closed the top of the door. When they were gone, only Loki, Lyall, and Thor remained.

"I suppose you do not think you are grouped in with 'everyone'," Loki said to his brother.

"Have I ever?" Thor said with half a smile. "I know what you are about to do. I need to see. I need to know that I will still be able to tell that it is you when the magic is cast."

Loki reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"What do you need me to do?" Lyall asked.

"Nothing. Simply be." Loki said. He took in the young man's posture, his movements, the way he held his hands when he was resting. Small things that would make the difference in being able to move through the palace subtly.

"You will have to be careful not to get pulled into a conversation with my father. Avoid any summons you receive. I cannot guarantee what he will ask or what kind of mood he will be in." Lyall warned.

"Believe me, I do not plan to tarry." Loki said. He looked at Thor. "I am going to begin."

Thor cast a nervous look at his younger brother. It had, as he had mentioned, been a great many years since Loki had even attempted this so far as he knew. They had been in those awkward years in which they were no longer children but not quite grown into adulthood then. Jane called it the teenage years. Loki had grown bored with his spells masters and their limited knowledge and had sought out his own. He had been so proud when he had been able to trick Sif into kissing him wearing his brother's face. After the anger had subsided and Loki had picked himself up from his laughing fit, the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor had all near to begged the trickster into showing just how he had done it. He'd warned them that he needed the utmost concentration and anything less could cause damage when he shifted. They had agreed, but not followed through. Thor never wanted to see that look cross his brother's face again and he had begged him not to play at it any longer. He hadn't needed to plead.

Now it was many years past the incident and Loki would use it to save Jane. He stood with his eyes closed and lips moving very quickly, words barely audible as he spoke the spell into action. It weaved its way around him and through him. Thor watched anxiously has jet black hair lightened ever so slightly, skin darkened with an almost blue hue to it, and he grew several inches taller in mere moments.

Loki let out a shuddering breath and green eyes flew open when it was completed. They were the only stark difference to show between the prince of Vale and the disguised prince of Asgard. The two young men stood looking at each other, unmoving, when Lyall cracked a wide grin. "Well that is something."

"Loki?" Thor ventured.

"I'm fine," the trickster assured him in his own voice. He frowned.

"No time for that I'd think," Lyall said with a shrug. "You'll just have to stay silent."

Thor grinned broadly and Loki glared.

"Do not say anything," the trickster warned.

Thor held his hands up in silent defense. "How long will the spell last?"

"It will last me half a day, if not more." Loki answered easily. It was mostly true, if he had cast it correctly and did not have to utilize a great deal of energy elsewhere.

"You will let Hogun follow you, yes? He will not stand out as you said."

"If agreeing to do so will ensure that you do not." Loki said.

"As you said, brother, I am as good as a wanted poster. It would be far too great a risk."

Loki stared at him with eyes narrowed. It was beyond strange that he was putting forth no greater argument to tail him into the palace. "You will wait at the gates until I reach you with Jane?"

"As we agreed." Thor said.

"You should go." Lyall said quietly. "The dawn will be here soon."

"Give us a moment, would you?" Thor asked.

Lyall bowed slightly at the waist and left the room.

The brothers remained. Thor stood and moved to Loki's side.

"It is strange, to see you as another."

Loki smiled at the petulant tone. "Appearance is only that. There are none like me."

Thor tilted Loki's chin up with one finger and studied the new face with the familiar eyes.

"It is still me. Surely you are not fooled by this." Loki teased.

Thor lowered his hand. "Be careful, little brother. I dislike very much not being there with you to make sure it is your face that comes back."

Loki looked down - an odd feeling, and one he had not had since childhood when it came to his elder brother - and smiled. "You can't get rid of me so easily, brother," he promised and then was gone. He and Lyall would sneak into the palace before most of the servants were too wide awake. Hogun, tucked into a cloak that shadowed his face, would follow closely behind.

"They'll be fine," Sif assured the crown prince.

"I know."

* * *

"You'll go straight down that corridor there. Take a right three halls before the end. It will lead you to a set of stairs. Descend. They'll wrap around and take you deep into the palace, into the dungeons. Your brother's woman is down there. Tell the guards that you were curious. Really, they won't need any more than that do believe it."

Loki watched Lyall as he spoke, large hands moving all around in time with his voice. He stopped, flashing a toothy grin. "Got all that, Asgardian?"

"Yes."

"Then what troubles you?"

"You said that your father and mine... That the reason they no longer get on is a mistake."

"Something like that."

"What did you mean?"

Lyall sighed, shooting Hogun a glance but seeming to decide that he was alright in the end. "During the war we were hit hard. Jotuns came into our land and killed many of our warriors. They took many women as their... prizes." His expression darkened in a way that looked foreign to such happy features. "My mother was one of them, as was Ellie. Many women were taken, and many children were born of that time."

Loki nodded, catching the sensitive statement that was unspoken. "I see."

"My father, who is obviously not my birth father, made it very clear that those of us born of that war were not to be blamed. He led by example, as my mother died in Jotenheim. He could have easily let his hate fester and destroy him, but he didn't. He decided to treat me as any child that would have been his."

"That still doesn't explain where Odin comes into all of this."

"Obviously we would have been a bit young to remember any of this, but the story goes that Odin refused to speak or hear of the situation. Every time Father tried to include Asgard in it, Odin would shut him down to the point that he sounded... Well, as if he didn't see the difference in the half-breeds and the monsters that fathered us." Lyall gave a small smile, looking at Loki very meaningfully. "I see that is not the case. Father is mistaken. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Loki's eyes widened and he looked past the other prince to Hogun who seemed to be purposefully ignoring the conversation. "I'd say that answers the question," he murmured quickly. "Hogun, stay at the entrance, won't you? I shouldn't be long."

"Thor would never forgive me if-"

"Peace, Hogun. I can watch over myself for a mere few moments. I'll shout should they overtake me."

"My prince, I fear any timely effort I could make would not be enough if you shout from the dungeon and I am standing here." Hogun said.

"Then I shall come to Thor in a dream and tell you that you did your best. If I do not return in half an hour, go back to the inn. There will be nothing that can be done for either Jane or myself at that point. Lyall, if I am caught I will return to myself as to spare you any trouble. You have been...most helpful."

Loki was gone before either man could respond, whether in protest or gratitude.

"Come with me," Lyall said to Hogun. "I have a place where we can tell if the guards initiate a capture response and I can stay out of sight. It might not do to have me in two places at once."

* * *

Loki slipped through the corridors, smiling and nodding as servants and others greeted him and bowed in passing. It was a great relief that Lyall was apparently well liked as a prince - Loki hoped against hope it would spare him any conflict in this madness. If all went to plan, they wouldn't have even known he was involved.

It was quiet for the most part. He gave a brief nod to a guard as he slipped past, making it appear that he was moving down another hall. He took a deep breath. Somehow illusions cast that were not in his own image seemed to take more out of him. He'd never discovered why, but he could feel his energy draining with each step the third Lyall took down the hall, showing to the guard that he was going anywhere else other than down the steps.

The disguised prince of Asgard hastened his pace. He saw the guards at the bottom that Lyall had spoken of and he took a deep breath, steadying himself. Jane would lie just beyond. He couldn't have teleported in because he did not know exactly where she was, but he could certainly teleport them once he found her.

"My prince!" one guard greeted. "What brings you down so low at this early hour?"

"Curiosity, mostly," Loki answered. Lyall's voice was a strange mixture an almost boyish gruffness. It hurt his throat to imitate it.

The second guard flashed a wide grin. "She's as pretty as they say, but your father was very clear on his orders. No one is to go in."

Loki looked past them, seeing a shoulder pressed against one of the bars as if someone were sitting against them. Dark hair flittered down the arm. Very familiar dark hair.

"I'd just like to meet her," he urged, adding a bit of magic to his words to make them more convincing.

The guards of the Vale seemed impervious to it. "You know we cannot. Not even for you," the first said kindly.

Loki judged quickly if he could press once more and decided against it. Instead he bid his farewell and felt himself shift from the double that walked away. He himself faded from view. He knew where she was now. Granted, he'd have to be quiet and quick, but he could get to her and be gone. They could be back in Asgard - assuming that they could find and collect Darcy - before sunset.

He leaned against the cool expanse of the wall and took a deep breath. The magic of shifting left an ache in the very center of his bones that would take days to fade away. At least, he hoped it would take only days. He was much older now than the last time he had made the attempt. Loki closed his eyes and visualized the cell he had seen. The shape of the door, the distance between the bars, the locks of dark brown hair falling over bare, pale arms. The world faded from around him and when he opened his eyes again, Jane was staring at him, her mouth rounded in surprise.

Loki moved quickly, covering her mouth with his hand. The way they were positioned he was standing in shadow, but a scream from her now could undo the whole plan.

"Jane, be very quiet. I can explain what's happened, but I need you to stay quiet if you want to get back to Thor."

* * *

In the tower, Lyall leaned out the window and Hogun came to stand beside him.

"Are they moving?" the Warrior asked.

"No, it isn't that. I thought...there. See that cloaked figure?"

"Yes."

"I do not believe that is a man of the Vale."

Hogun sighed. "I should have known. It was impossible for him not to come when Loki could be in danger."

* * *

"You're not here to rescue me." Jane hissed, pulling back from Loki. She moved carefully, not alerting the guards.

It took a moment for the trickster to realize that his disguise had worn off. He wasn't overly surprised, given the fact that he had sent doppelgangers - not even his own - in all directions and then proceeded to teleport. If it had been done without the shapeshifting, it would have barely phased him if at all, but now it left him drained and looking entirely himself.

And it also left Jane's words making less sense.

"Of course I'm here to rescue you," he snapped back, voice low and rough from the sudden switch. No wonder he ached. "Do you think I enjoy sneaking around enemy territory? It usually turns out bad for my health." He glanced towards the bars and saw they had not yet alerted the guards. He reached out a hand. "Come on now. We haven't much time."

"You're not here to rescue me," she repeated, stepping back. "Don't come any closer."

"What's gotten ahold of you?" he demanded, and then it dawned. There was a glazed look to her pretty brown eyes, one that he knew well. "Amora," he growled, tone bitter. "Of course."

Jane swallowed thickly and her hand moved to her left hip. "She told me...she told me about the stone. She told me you took the other half. I don't...I don't blame you, I guess, not really. Why would you want anything less than a goddess for your brother?"

Loki shook his head. "Jane, please. I have known Amora for a very long time and I can assure you she has no vested interest in helping you. She wants the jewel for herself. You...you make my brother happy. I will do whatever I can to help you be with him if that is what you want." He took a careful step towards her. He needed to get a hold on her if he was to get them out of there.

Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head as if trying to shake off a bad dream. "I don't know. I don't know."

Loki put his hands on her shoulders. For a moment it looked as if she might break free. She stared at him, taking in a face that she had come to associate with a friend. Her lover's younger brother that seemed to be fond of her if nothing else. He had smiled with her, laughed with her, and listened to her - no matter how reluctantly - when she spoke of her fears. None of this mattered, though, as she was not well enough accustomed to countering hypnotic spells.

"Guards!" she yelled out.

Green eyes widened in shock and she latched onto his wrist so that he couldn't go anywhere. She'd learned that, at least. Physical contact did tend to keep him from rabbiting and sudden contact seemed to throw him off.

The guards were on them in an instant, demanding how he'd gotten in there and cornering him in the small cell. Weapons were trained on him and Jane had a deathgrip on his wrist. He watched with wide eyes, unsure of how it had fallen apart so very badly.

One of the guards, so kind when he thought he had spoken to Lyall, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him hard into the wall. Loki let out a huff but said nothing.

"Who are you?"

"No one of any importance."

"He is Loki of Asgard." Jane said.

It was the worst thing she could have done, and she did not even realize it. The guards wrenched him away from her, keeping a firm grip on his neck and arms as they wrestled him into metal cuffs. He offered but a token resistance; he did not know if they would kill her for his struggling.

"Take him to the king!" one of the guards ordered.

"The king is gone. He will not be back until night tomorrow."

"This is the greatest sorcerer in Asgard, we cannot keep him for near two days."

The lead guard shook his head. "We must execute him as an immediate threat to the kingdom."

"No!" Jane exclaimed.

The guards and Loki glanced at her. Loki could see her eyes were clearer and he seized on the one chance he had left.

"Jane, please." He said, voice soft. "You know that I love Thor with all my heart. If anything happened to you he would be devastated. I would never allow that. Jane, you must go to him. Get back to Asgard where you will all be safe."

"Make him stop talking!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"Seize the girl." another added.

Loki began mouthing words that no one around him could understand. He only hoped he had enough energy within him to give Jane enough time to try and make her escape.

The spell was cut short with the sharp blow that sent him sagging in his captors' arms. The room pulsed in and out of focus and he felt suddenly sick when another blow came. They dropped him and he collided hard with the stone floor.

He looked up, Jane having wiggled free enough to start towards him. Her eyes were wide with realization of what she had done and the nightmare had ended on her end. Sadly, Loki knew his own might just be starting. He took a deep breath and spoke the last word, watching as she vanished from sight.

"Where did she go?"

"She had the stone!"

"Where did you send her?"

Loki realized they were talking to him when they hauled him up by the front of his tunic. He blinked bleary eyed at them. "Away," he managed before everything went dark.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oh Loki... And he thought he was going to get out of this one without whump. Poor Loki. XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well this is why I prefer Safari over firefox, but sadly my computer does not agree... I had edited a good portion of this, put in author's notes, and was going along my merry little way when I hit a button that would have normally sent me back to the beginning of the sentence, but instead shot me back to the previous page without saving. I really hate firefox and I really wish my computer would stop hating safari...

So, previous A/N when something like this: Because I update the stories you tend to hear from me, but that doesn't mean that Gabrielle Day does not weigh in on notes. After last update's notes, she would like me to insert an evil laugh for her, along with this: "You're welcome for the new fandoms!"

Oh! Also, is anyone on ArchiveofOurOwn dot org? It's apparently invite only and we would love to get on it and share these stories and others there as well. If you haven't checked it out, do so! It's a nice little site. Once again, hat tip to Gabrielle Day for the alert to it!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jane felt herself fall until she landed on the cobbled street just outside of the palace. He hadn't sent her far, but by the looks of it he had given everything he had to send her there. She looked back, regret gripping at her and refusing to let go. She might as well have killed him herself. Looking around, she found she was alone and far enough away from the main street not to be immediately noticed. Using the wall to brace herself, she pulled herself to her feet and hugged her arms. Loki would be executed and plunge Asgard into war with these people and all because she fell prey to the whims of a sorceress.

"Think, Jane, think. There has to be a way..." Across the street stood a cart, unattended by its vendor. From it's beams hung fabrics of all types and colors.

Jane watched it for a moment to see if the vendor returned. When they did not, she pressed her lips together and moved forward. As she confidently strolled by, she plucked several solid fabrics and continued walking. No one stopped her; no one cried out against her.

When she exited into the street again from another alley minutes later, no one would look twice at her, just another women in the streets outside the palace.

The palace Jane now headed for with utmost speed. She did not know how she planned on stopping a royal guard and saving Loki, but she would do everything in her power to try.

Getting into the palace again was easier than she thought, using the laundress entrance and slipping by the other ladies. Now all she had to do was find the place they kept prisoners set for immediate execution. As she slipped down another corridor, she failed to see the other cloaked figure headed the opposite direction.

Her memories were somewhat muddled, as if trying to pull details from a dream after waking. She stopped and flattened herself against a wall as guards passed in front of her. Dark eyes widened when she heard Loki's name being dropped.

She would have darted off in the direction that she had come from, but someone caught her wrist. It was everything she could do to stay silent as she was pulled back, just in time as another set of guards marched by.

"You must be Jane."

She looked up. And up. Lyall grinned down at her, Hogan by his side.

"What did he do, make a trade?" the prince asked.

"Who..."

"He is helping us," Hogan answered quickly, eyes narrowed and glancing about for any sign of danger. "Come. We must get you to safety."

"But... But it's my fault." She steeled herself, reminding herself that it would do a friend no good to break down here. "Listen, they're going to kill him."

"They can't without my father's permission," Lyall answered.

Jane gave him a questioning look, and the tall prince grinned broadly. "The king," he acknowledged.

"But they said the king was gone for nearly two days. That's why they're talking about killing him."

"Then he's left since breakfast," Lyall answered uncertainly. "Hogan, get her out of here. I'll help our mutual friend. I may not be king yet, but I have some pull."

"I am not going anywhere." Jane said firmly. "I am responsible for getting him into this mess and I will not be shuffled off to the sidelines because I'm a girl."

"It is not because you are a woman. It's because you are human." Hogun said. Unfortunately it did not have the calming effect he had hoped.

"Just because I'm not some mythological creature doesn't mean I'm completely useless. Now, we're wasting time. What are we going to do to save Loki?"

Lyall's expression was one of both exasperation and appreciation. "Stubborn, I'll give her that. Here, Hogun, take her to the tower we were just in. Let me go see if I can stop this nonsense. If not, I'll come to the courtyard where you can see me and we'll go from there. Until I can figure out what's happening, it won't be of use for a human and an Asgardian to be seen running amok. Deal?"

Jane narrowed her eyes and finally nodded. "If you're not back in half and hour, we're not waiting any longer."

Lyall grinned. "If all human women are as feisty as the two I've met, I think I may have to marry one."

Jane had no time to ask what he meant by having met two of them as Hogun took her elbow and led her back down the hallway.

* * *

Loki was not convinced that he preferred to be conscious at the moment. He had come to with a headache, his body feeling the utter depletion of energy once more after the semi-failed attempt at rescue and escape - the rescue had gone well enough, it was the escape part that had him concerned now. While he had been unconscious they had replaced the shackles with magic-binders, dampening his skills almost to an unusable level. All that, and it was the muzzle that sent him into near panic.

Memories flashed back of his embarrassing return to Asgard after the Tesseract debacle. They had muzzled him like a wild animal, making sure that he would remain silent until they deemed it fit for him to speak. Now, as guards at least twice his size entered the very small cell he felt completely defenseless.

"It has been many years since an Asgardian has graced us with their presence, nevermind a son of Odin. We've heard of your misadventures, Loki of Asgard. You are a considered a threat to the safety and wellbeing of those who live in the Vale. As our King is not currently in residence, we have the right to act in the best interest of the kingdom while he is gone. You will be executed; your body returned to your Father for burial." The first guard said, giving the official decree. Then he smiled, the look crooked on his face.

The second guard stepped closer. "We will also send our regrets that there was a struggle and our men had to defend themselves."

"Well, we probably won't send our regrets. But it is a shame that the Trickster tried to fight back. There was no choice, our soldiers acted within their rights to protect their lives."

Loki forced himself to breathe normally through his nose. He remembered these kinds of comments from his youth, the justification of an unfair fight. Moving carefully until the back of his heel touched the wall, he braced himself.

One guard grabbed him and he was suddenly in the middle of the floor, face pressed against the cold ground. He had no way to fight back with his hands bound so tightly and his magic cut off. He rolled once, dodging a blow, but was caught on the other side by the second guard. He would have let out a pained noise, but the gag muffled him and he merely squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a sound that caused him to look, one guard suddenly against the wall and the other looking at their attacker. Loki saw him fly across the small space, Mjolnir crushing him against the wall before returning to its owner. Thor stood in the entrance of the cell, cloak pulled tightly around his face, but there was no doubting his presence.

He was at his brother's side in an instant, working the gag off first. Loki winced and licked his lips when it came off, feeling relieved before the anger caught up. "What the hel do you think you're doing here? Now you'll be a part of this!"

Thor's hands stilled for the briefest of moments, but the second he went still a chill ran through Loki that didn't quite thaw when Thor moved once again. His fingers were deft in releasing the bindings at Loki's wrists and hauled the younger to his feet without saying a word. He pushed Loki towards the door, checking back only once to make sure neither of the guards were moving. In the hall, Thor guided Loki down a corridor.

"Where is everyone? There should be more guards." Loki said. A moment later they passed a group of men unconscious on the ground. "Oh. I see." They continued on until the silence became more than Loki could stand and he stopped, reaching out and grabbing Thor's arm. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Thor looked at him, the blue eyes shadowed by the hood of the cloak he wore. "There is nothing to say. There is nothing, Loki, that I can possibly say to the fact that you think I would leave you to be beaten to death by Vale guards to spare myself becoming embroiled in a situation that I am already up to my neck in. You must think so little of me."

"Thor, I did not..."

"Stop. Be silent. I know that you think I am no great strategist, that I am no great manipulator, that I am not clever and quick like you. Maybe you are right. But after all..." Thor stopped and took a deep breath. "After all we have endured together, that you would think that I would put anything above your safety or that I would not be able to rescue you without causing an actual war tells me what you think I am capable of. Or incapable of."

Loki again reached for him when two figures appeared at the end of the hall.

"Well, well. Two princes in the wrong palace. How convenient." Amora greeted.

Regardless of the cold words, Thor took a step in front of his younger brother. Loki found himself staring at his back, lips not obeying his command as to the thoughts that ran through his mind. _I have every faith you brother._ His mouth simply would not take action as he stood, still a bit stunned by the elder prince's words and the sinking feeling that they caused deep within him.

"Let us pass, Amora," Thor boomed, standing to his full height. "We will go home and forget all of this."

She snorted. "Must have gotten your pretty thing out, hmm? No matter. I will find her. Skurge?"

The man at her side towered even over Thor as he stepped forward, axe held ready.

Loki did reach out this time, hand light on his brother's shoulder. Thor glanced back, a momentarily acknowledgement that they would deal with the former issues at a later time. It would do neither of them any good to focus on hurt feelings and land themselves gravely injured. Or worse.

As Skurge surged forward, Thor thought it might be much worse.

The axe came down with such a force that Thor might have thought to be impressed under different circumstances. He brought Mjolnir up against it, blocking well, but even so he could feel the vibrations of the strike down to the marrow in his bones. Thor backed up two steps to undo the knot keeping his cloak about his neck and threw it off. His hair was pulled back in a knot at the base of his neck, a look he had not worn since his younger days, but had donned for the sake of disguise. He crouched slightly and advanced, unable to keep a small smirk off his face.

"Are you so desperate to die by the hand of an Asgardian? Admittedly, I will kill you more quickly than the woman will." Thor said.

Skurge snarled and attacked again. Thor again met the blow, but used the contact to push the Jotun back.

Amora appeared behind Loki, her hands sliding over his shoulders, her breath against his neck. He tried to turn, but found himself rooted to the spot. Amora clucked her tongue.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to waste this front row view of your brother's murder. Think of what a boon for the Vale this story will be. The valiant Thor, unable to let his brother be rightfully executed for theft of a Vale treasure, breaks into the palace to save the younger prince only to be betrayed by him and slain in the halls. Luckily, the Vale guard will happen by in a few minutes and will dispatch of such a villainous creature. This will of course leave me to dispose of your happy band of Warriors Three and reclaim the rest of the jewel from the human girl." she murmured.

Loki jerked against the magic binding him, feeling for weakness in the spell. He pressed a frustrated breath through his nose as Thor lost footing against Skurge.

"At a loss for words? Thank the realms. I'd wondered if that part of the spell would work." Amora said, sounding pleased.

Thor threw the hammer, the well aimed blow catching Skurge in the chest. The giant grunted, but recovered more quickly than Thor had anticipated. The blond reached out his hand to summon Mjolnir to him, but not quickly enough. The blunt side of the axe came down on the prince just above his shoulder, the blade mercifully facing up. Skurge then swung it up and to the left, catching Thor in the side of the head with the side of the blade. Blood arced almost gracefully as Thor fell to his knees.

Loki felt anger boil within him and he struggled against the restraints. He could speak, there was no issue there, but there was no point. Amora was all but immune to his illusions and all of his effort was going in finding the crack he knew was there. It had to be. Amora never created anything entirely solid. There was always an underlying instability, often hidden behind a beautiful smile and a clever look, but if he focused all of his anger -fear - against it he might just find that fracture.

There.

Amora was physically thrown back as the spell shattered, leaving the younger prince of Asgard nearly stumbling forward. All he could see was his brother, laid out across the stone flooring. Blood had already begun to soak blond hair and Loki wasn't sure how bad the wound might actually be. He wasn't moving and he wasn't able to fight, but Skurge was approaching with full intent to kill. There was no fully formed plan in the trickster's mind as he raced forward, nearly falling over his own feet in his rush. Only a destination.

Skurge was almost on him as the ice staff formed up in Loki's hand, solidifying and swinging. It didn't have the strength of Mjolnir, and certainly not with its hasty creation, but he met the axe in the air with determination. It shattered in his hands and he stumbled back, illusion of himself fading as the blade bit through it.

Thor's blood was thick on Loki's fingers as he knelt over his brother. His attention was divided three ways, part of his mind ticking off time as Skurge approached again, part of his mind sensing the gathering magic around Amoura, and the rest of him screaming protest at Thor's stillness. Green eyes moved between the three. He was almost out of time, and he could only choose one to bring his magic against, he had not the energy to teleport both Thor and himself away. More footsteps at one end of the hall drew all eyes and Loki felt sick when Darcy appeared.

"Dude, where...oh." she said, eyes wide.

Behind Amora came the shouts of the Vale guard, but when they surrounded her, the did not seem inclined to stop her. They carried the glazed look of those who had fallen for her pretty words and deadly smile. Amora pointed at them.

"Kill them." She said.

Loki glanced down at Thor to find his brother looking at him and felt a twinge of hope flare within him.

"Get down." Thor rasped.

Loki ducked low and Thor reached over him, Mjolnir rising off the ground. Skurge, still focused on the brothers, did not see or hear the hammer in time and it caught the giant square in the back before coming to rest in Thor's hand. Loki helped pull Thor into a sitting position.

"We have to move," he said, watching the Vale guards advance from the end of the hall. "Now. Darcy, run!"

"But Jane!"

"She's outside! Come on then!" Loki snapped as he helped to steady his brother's attempt to stand. The elder prince swayed dangerously, the younger catching him to the best of his ability and pulling one arm around his shoulders. The fact that Thor didn't pull away, didn't argue that he was more than capable of fighting each of the soldiers single-handedly - much less making an escape - without his brother's help was enough to cause Loki's worry to heighten. He glanced up to see blue eyes dull and unfocused. "Thor?"

"I'm here," the blond said through gritted teeth.

They started towards the door, Darcy with them and looking very uncomfortable at the turn of events. "Uh, boys, we have trouble."

They weren't going to outrun them. Not like this. They had barely reached the door and Loki could see the smile perking the edges of the Enchantress' lips. He eased Thor so that he could lean against the wall, urging Darcy to move closer in case he needed help. "Watch him."

"Yeah, 'cause I can catch him."

"Just... keep him awake."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To deal with our problem," Loki answered with more confidence than he actually felt. He turned and green eyes met blue. "I'm sorry," he whispered very quietly.

Loki did not watch long enough for any response before turning to Amora. If he could finish her, or at least put her out of commission the spell on the Vale guards would be broken. Better to deal with the law of the Vale than murder by magic. Bringing up his hands, the familiar staff formed between them and he moved away from his brother.

Darcy moved back and peeked around the corner only to see more Vale guards coming. "Damn." she breathed. She went back to Thor and grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him slightly. "Hey, you with me? You're going to need to keep it together for a little longer, dude. Creepy lady over there has a whole mess of men looking to kill for her."

Thor reached to his side and pulled a long dagger out and handed it hilt first to the young woman. "It's all I have to offer you as far as a weapon goes. I will do my best to defend you."

Darcy stared up at him as her fingers closed over the weapon. It felt heavy in her hand. "I've never killed anyone."

"No? Not even with a taser?" Thor teased gently.

Darcy rolled her eyes. She went to look again. "There's more coming from the other way, but they don't look...there's a young guy with them. Hey! That's Hogun. And Volstagg! Volstagg!"

The guards were set to clash at the hall's opening, and Thor had no doubt the fight would spill over to them. He firmed up his grip on Mjolnir and forced himself away from the wall just as Darcy cried out and ran into the fray.

"Darcy!"

He saw the blast of magic cut through the air and strike Darcy in the chest just as Volstagg reached her. Had she not been standing there it would have hit the Asgardian warrior. Volstagg caught her as she fell, and then Thor could not see them anymore as the two sets of guards met in the middle and he was caught up in the charge as it came down the hall.

He recognized Lyall almost immediately, standing taller than most of the warriors that stood by his side. He no longer wore his charming and boyish smile that seemed the only way the Asgardian prince had seen him since their arrival, but his lips were pressed firmly together and thin, eyes narrowed and brows knit in understanding of their situation. He turned to Thor, hand clutching a long staff that looked to be of Dwarf craftsmanship, much like many of Asgard's more notorious weapons. "Thought you could use a hand," he stated easily, expression still unchanged even though his words were as light as they could have been.

Thor nodded, feeling the world sway dangerously. "Perhaps when this is all over, if your father doesn't put both Loki and I on the gallows for it all, our nations may be friends after all."

"I hope so. I think I've grown rather fond of you two." He paused, looking out. "Lady Sif and Fandral are bringing another group around the west entrance. She won't be able to control them all. Where's your brother?"

Blue eyes shifted to where he could no longer see Loki amidst the chaotic battle. "He went to take care of the central problem."

"Can he defeat her?"

"He'll have to."

* * *

Loki fought his way through the walls of soldiers. As men grew closer to Amora they seemed caught up in her spell. Soon they wouldn't know who was their friend and who was their enemy if things kept going in this fashion. He kept barriers around himself to the best of his ability as he ducked through the throng of angry warriors fighting each other. He needed to save his energy for the battle that was smiling at him whenever he caught a glimpse through her human shield.

The younger prince of Asgard breathed deeply, focusing everything he had into one last push and he all but fell through the last layer. Amora was standing, hands on her hips and looking straight at him. She was beautiful, but that spell had never worked on him, much to her irritation when they were younger.

"Loki. I wondered when you would be joining me. How is my beloved feeling?"

"Amora, you must stop this," Loki tried to warn. It wouldn't work, he knew that it wouldn't, but he felt as if he should at least give it his best effort.

"Oh dear," she purred, her heels clicking against the hard flooring even through the rumble of battle. "I do believe you've convinced me. I think I shall down my arms and turn myself in. I've seen the light." She snorted and grinned devilishly. "Oh, I am sorry, Loki. That's you that can't finish anything up. Tell me, is it better being beaten into the ground if you feel you're doing it for some greater good?"

"Enough," he growled and they clashed with an explosion of magical power that seemed to cause the entire room to pause, even if for only brief moment.

Amora smiled darkly. "It will be so great a pleasure to kill you, Loki, and to crush the life out of your precious golden brother. That is if I have to bother. Some of the men I had time to outfit with a certain magic of their own. Very powerful spell, that one. Kills those of Asgardian blood instantly."

Loki frowned. "How would you give someone else that ability?"

"Some of those here in the Vale have an undiscovered propensity for magic. A shame I did not know of it before, they are a great untapped resource. And as much as I would like to deliver the blow that would tear Thor's heart apart and cease its beating, it is not necessary. A victory is a victory."

"I'll give you the stone." Loki said. The words were out of his mouth before he even had time to seriously consider it, but he lowered his staff and straightened his shoulders. "I'll give you the stone, Amora, if you will end this."

"How sweet. It is, my darling, too little too late." She gathered magic in her hands and Loki braced himself for the hit.

* * *

"Darcy! Darcy?" Volstagg cried her name as he pulled her out of the way of the brawl. She was limp in his arms, head lolling and hair falling loosely over his arm. He knelt in an alcove and cradled the side of her face. His thumb stroked along the side of her face and his throat felt tight. It made no sense in Volstagg's mind how she could be lying so still in his arms, how she could have appeared in the midst of a battle like an angel only to take such a hit. "Oh, my sweet. Darcy, please." he murmured.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open. "Ow." She blinked and grabbed his arm. "Volstagg?"

He blinked, almost owlishly at her for several long seconds. "Darcy?"

"Ow," she complained gain, loudly this time. "Ow! Damn that stupid bitch. Please tell me someone's killed her already. If they haven't, I might try my hand at it. In a minute. Ow."

"Is she alright?" Sif asked as she threw one of the bewitched men into the wall, glancing back at the couple.

"Yes, but how?"

"How the hell should I know?" Darcy snapped back.

"You're lucky she took the blow and not you," Lyall said from the other side, battling his own men. "The blow was meant to spill Asgardian blood. She'll just ache for a bit."

"Just ache?" Darcy growled out. "Listen you-"

The prince of Vale couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped his lips as he was forced to dodge another blow. His expression immediately returned to an almost pained focus on defeating those that were attacking without doing any real harm. It was a delicate balance that they might try to achieve, but in reality found little hope for it if they were to stay alive.

He pulled back, eyes searching. He saw the elder prince holding his own - if only barely - towards the door, blood caked on the side of his face and hammer swinging in broad, mostly controlled strokes. The younger... He didn't see the trickster at first glance. The dark haired prince was lost amongst the crowd, as was the blonde Enchantress, which didn't seem to bode well.

Lyall moved with grim determination towards Thor once more, who was looking worse by the moment. He assisted in dispatching two possessed guards, buying them a moment of time. Lyall reached into his pocket and pressed a small object into Thor's palm.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

"A gift from your lady. She thought it may be of use to you."

Thor looked at the object in his hand, one half of a beautiful stone, before closing his fingers around it. "She is safe, then?"

"Yes. She will be very cross with me, but she is safe."

Thor nodded and slipped the stone into his pocket. "Thank you, my friend."

Lyall nodded, and their time was up. Sword and hammer swung and blocked and fell in easy tandem. After a moment Thor turned to look for his brother, but could not see him. He turned to Lyall.

"Have you seen Loki?"

"No. I looked for him but I could not find find him."

"Hogun will fight here with you. I must find my brother."

Lyall nodded. "May you both be safe."

"And you."

Thor started forward, making a pathway for himself almost out of sheer determination. Loki would be fighting Amora. Amora would be at the center. It wasn't difficult to understand why no one had laid eyes on his brother since he'd gone after her.

The golden prince of Asgard took a deep breath, ready to barrel his way through the masses when the entire atmosphere seemed to shift. It felt very similar - and yet different - to when his father silenced an entire room. Everything went still and he could feel a rush of magic cross over them, nearly sending him toppling to his knees. The battling Vale warriors ceased their warring and stared at each other as if they had come out of some horrific nightmare. All eyes turned to the entrance of the grand room.

King Hoenir was tall, even if not in the same lanky way that his son was. His presence demanded respect and he stood glowering over them.

* * *

TBC

A/N: The infamous and seemingly elusive King Hoenir. So many questions, so few answers. I can name a couple people who will yell at us for this...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Warriors parted and Thor's worry overcame his fascination. They would deal with Hoenir in due time, but right then his blue eyes sought out through the thinning crowds until he saw where the magic had collected in the end. It had stopped the source of the chaos, but had left both Amora and Loki sprawled out on the hard floor.

Thor pushed his way through the last of the guards and stumbled towards his brother. He could feel the weight of Hoenir's gaze as he fell to his knees next to Loki and grabbed the slender shoulder. His brother's name fell from his lips in a hushed mumble, the only sound now in the hall. Thor shifted Loki into his arms.

"Loki? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Loki?" His eyes burned and he did not know if it was from blood or tears. Fingers fumbled against the cool skin of Loki's neck, searching for a pulse.

"Explain this." Hoenir's voice boomed dangerously across the hall.

Lyall stepped forward. "Father, please, listen, the witch is responsible for all of this. The sons of Odin are good men..."

"The sons of Odin? Tell me, Lyall, what you know of the sons of Odin? And tell me what you know of Odin?"

Loki was still in Thor's arms and the blond could feel the dark creeping in at the edges of his vision. He ran his fingers through the dark hair, and hot tears fell onto Loki's forehead. "Loki? Loki," he whispered.

"Father, forgive me, but what do _you_ know of them?" Lyall answered. He glanced back to where the proud crowned prince of Asgard cradled his adopted brother. "You've explained to me my whole life that those of Asgard would hate me because of something out of my control. That Odin bred nothing but disdain in his people for the half-bred sons and daughters of the Vale." He took a breath, steadying himself. "Perhaps his silence was not hatred after all. Perhaps he was just protecting someone that had become dear to him."

Loki gave a small groan as his eyes fluttered open, blurrily looking up. "Thor?" he croaked, his mind moving slowly.

"Here," the elder prince promised and managed a smile. He turned then, blue eyes finding Hoenir's.

The king stood proudly and unmoved by his son's words. "They've deceived you, Lyall," he spoke, not entirely in anger. "Between the two of them they hold the halves of a stone that could destroy our entire realm."

Thor blinked. "This?" he asked, reaching deeply into his pocket. "Please, take it. We never wanted the cursed thing."

Hoenir crossed the distance and snatched the stone from the Asgardian's hand. His eyes fell onto the younger prince, still held closely in his brother's careful arms. Neither would give any fight, nor did they have any left in them at this point. They stared up and the king glared.

"I have every right to have you both executed." he said.

Thor glanced down at his brother before giving Hoenir a tired smile. "Just make sure that the killing blow takes us both at the same moment."

Loki closed his eyes and pressed his face against Thor's arm.

Hoenir's eyebrow lifted, the only sign of surprise on his face. "Give me the other half of the stone."

"In my vest." Loki murmured.

Thor found the pocket and pulled out the matching half of the stone. "Here."

Loki's eyes flew open and he grabbed Thor's sleeve. "Thor, Amora..."

The prince looked up to see the sorceress had made it to her knees, the attack already leaving her hands. Thor moved instinctively, releasing his brother and standing. He realized that the attack was not aimed at either one of them and stepped in front of Hoenir. The magic struck him in the center of his chest and the force threw him back, knocking over the Vale's king and sending the half of the stone skittering across the floor. Thor did not rise.

"Thor!" Loki screamed and scrambled to his knees. He didn't notice that the guards had taken hold of Amora or the fact that she was shouting every curse she could think of. It didn't matter.

Lyall hovered between his father - unharmed but still seated firmly on the floor - and the brothers. The Warriors Three, Darcy and Sif circled around, keeping their distance and yet still trying to see.

Whereas Thor had held Loki the roles were now reversed. The broad god of thunder looked a bit strange in his smaller brother's arms, but Loki clung to him, pulling any spell he could into use. Finally, he looked up to Hoenir. "Please," he choked out, eyes wide and almost haunted. They cut it too close. They always cut it too close and someday they would misjudge just how close they were taking it to the edge. "He saved your life. Please help him. I can't... I can't do anything for him."

"Then his sacrifice will spare your life," Hoenir stated, standing and brushing off his robes.

"Father!" Lyall protested.

"No. Odin will learn. He will learn regret and the pain that comes with-"

"What did he ever do to you?" Loki demanded, feeling anger rise within him. A very small part of him realized just who he was defending and the fact that he believed each word that tumbled from his lips. He hadn't realized just how far they'd come. "You think he shunned your people in your time of need out of spite? Out of disgust?"

"You would know nothing of it, boy," the king growled.

"But we can pay the price for your imagined slights!" the dark haired prince answered back. "Odin has never had a love for the Frost Giants, this is true. Which one of us has? Even so, I can personally guarantee that his silence in regards to your land's plight had nothing to do with some silent judgement."

"You know nothing of-"

"He was protecting _me_!" The declaration echoed through the hall and Loki took a shuddered breath, feeling the panic of the meaning behind the words settling in. He clung to the only one he knew he could trust and willed himself to follow if Thor died there. He could feel the eyes of all of those that had thought him so different growing up and understanding seemed to set in.

Only Sif did not seem surprised and she stepped forward. "King Hoenir, please, what can we..."

"Stay back," Hoenir commanded.

Sif did not take another step, nor did she step back. Hoenir turned his eye back on the distraught prince and watched him cradle the side of his brother's face in his hand. It was well known in the realms that the young son of Asgard was a trickster, a master of illusion and lies. Hoenir could see no lies in the grief before him, no illusion in the heartbreak, but he had never been one to trust in emotion alone.

"So you are Jotun." Hoenir said.

"Yes." Loki said softly, not taking his eyes off Thor's still face.

Darcy leaned close to Volstagg. "Why is that bad?"

"It...it's a long story, love." Volstagg murmured.

"Whose son are you, then, Loki?" Hoenir asked.

"I am a son of Odin, prince of Asgard and brother of Thor." Loki licked his lips. "I was born of Laufey."

It was silent in the hall, all eyes trained green and black clad figure hunched over Thor. Hoenir watched them for another moment before looking at the faces of the other Asgardians who showed nothing but concern and fear for their princes, and the pleading gaze of his own son.

"Guards. Take the Asgardians to the lower east quarters and do not allow any of them to leave without my permission. Take the body of the crown prince to the healing rooms. I will send for Odin and we will discuss what should happen next."

Hoenir's head guard motioned to Loki, who still had not looked away from Thor. "And him?"

"Take him to the quarters with the others. Make sure if any of them are injured that they are seen to. There are enough rooms to accommodate them all. Make sure the kitchens send them a very good meal."

It wasn't until Loki felt hands on his shoulders that he struggled. "No! He's not...there's still something that can be done. Get your hands off of me!" He had not enough strength to push them away with magic or anything else. The guards hauled him away from Thor, fighting and screaming until he could no longer see his brother. By the time the guards had ushered the group into a short hall of living quarters guarded by both men and magic, Loki had fallen completely silent.

"You can wash in the room at the end if you like. The rest are bedrooms. This area is reserved for royal prisoners of war. If you need anything, alert Gryfor. A healer and food will be sent to you. Your king is being summoned."

With that they were left. Late afternoon sun spilled in through high windows, warming the place where they stood. Sif reached out and touched her hand to Loki's shoulder.

"Loki?"

The trickster simply stood, offering no indication he had or could hear her. His green eyes stared through her, but he swayed dangerously. Sif gripped him more firmly.

"Darcy, help me get him into one of the rooms. Fandral, send me the healer as soon as they arrive."

* * *

King Hoenir stood with his son at the side of the bed where Thor's body lay. Hoenir touched Thor's forehead and murmured softly. Lyall watched with his arms crossed and the healers stood behind them. Hoenir leaned back and nodded.

"Not dead, then. Just as well. It would have been damned difficult to tell Odin his golden son had been killed saving my life."

Lyall straightened. "I will tell Loki and the others."

"No." Hoenir said.

His son stared, not understanding. "But Father, Loki will be..."

"Fine. He will be fine in time. This is my edict, Lyall. Do not disobey me. We have two days at the most. Odin will come as soon as he gets the message. I would like to make sure I return his son in one piece and not give the other false hope in case this does not work."

Hoenir pulled a satchel out of his pocket and dropped the two halves of the jewel that had caused so much trouble into his palm. He murmured over them and the pieces merged into one, creating a glow that spread out from Hoenir's hand and covered Thor. Lyall held his breath as the seconds ticked by. His father started to tremble. Another thirty seconds passed and Lyall reached to intervene when Thor inhaled deeply. The glow vanished and the jewel split back into two halves. Hoenir smiled.

"Maybe you should have more faith in your old man, son."

* * *

Two days later, the guard Gryfor reported to his king that the Asgardian prisoners were completely stir crazy save for the Prince Loki, who had barely eaten and had not spoken since screaming for his brother. Lyall had kept his word and had not gone to speak with his new friends, although he had not been pleased with the arrangement.

Hoenir's head healer entered his chamber. "My lord, Prince Thor is awake. He has bathed and eaten the equivalent of three meals. He is asking for his brother. It is my opinion that he will make -if he hasn't already- a full recovery. We have also been apprised that Odin is approaching the castle. He will be here in less than two hours."

"Thank you. I will speak with Thor now."

Thor was standing at the window when Hoenir arrived, dressed in loose black pants and a simple white tunic. He turned when he heard the king approach.

"King Hoenir. I have been made to understand I owe you my life and I wish to express my heartfelt thanks." Thor greeted.

Hoenir smiled. "A favor repaid in kind, my young crown prince. I owe you my thanks as well."

"Perhaps we can have peace between us, then."

"Yes, with your father's blessing. He should be here shortly. Lyall has drafted a treatise for us."

"I should like that very much. Where is my brother?" Thor asked.

Hoenir did not miss the dangerous edge in Thor's voice with the question. "Your brother is well. My finest healer's saw to his recovery after your battle with Amora's turned men. Young Thor, there is something I would wish to ask you before your father arrives and before you are reunited with your brother."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Your brother is Jotun."

Thor's eyes widened and he stepped away from the window, halting as if he realized he had nowhere to go. "That isn't...you...how have you come to know this? If you have laid one finger on him, Hoenir, I swear,"

Hoenir held up one hand. "Peace, Thor. Your brother volunteered this information in defense of your father's character. No harm came to him after your battle. You knew of his heritage, then."

Thor nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And it matters not to you."

"No. He is my brother."

"And you love him, your Jotun brother?"

Thor stood straight. "With everything that I am."

"And you were never taught differently than that?"

"What?" Thor demanded, head tilting to one side. "No." He looked like he might have said more. He wanted to say more. He wanted to explain all of their troubles and their struggles. To explain how Loki might have felt as if they were raised differently, but all that was in the past. They had grown past it and left those feelings behind in much, much darker days. He wanted to say all of it out loud, to explain, but Loki never did want their private lives aired out for all the Nine Realms to see. That had made his declaration that much more sound.

"Thank you, Thor Odinson," Hoenir stated softly, seeming to read the turmoil behind bright blue eyes. "Your father shall arrive shortly and you will be reunited when your brother at that time."

"Then we are all to go home?"

The aging king gave a small smile. "Your younger brother is well known throughout all the realms for his quick wit and silver tongue. I am more inclined to believe the god of thunder than the god of mischief and lies. Thank you for your truths. You will all return home." With that he left Thor alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The Lady Sif had been strangely protective over the younger prince of Asgard in his brother's absence. She had known his secret, and he had known that she knew. It had been, for quite some time now, an unspoken truce between them. It didn't matter who he was, as long as his loyalty lay with Thor, she would have no reason to use anything against him.

Though everyone had begun in one room, cautious of their sudden treatment, they had lost their ability to sit still very quickly. She had eventually shooed them out of the room they had put Loki into, claiming that they would disrupt his rest with their chatter.

"I don't think he can hear us, love," Fandral had said quietly, casting a saddened look in the direction of the dark haired trickster.

Sif had thrown him out anyway, possibly for her own sanity. Now she sat curled in a chair next to the prince's bedside, no longer entirely unnerved by the vacant stare. She didn't pity him, he would never want that, but she couldn't help... something. Some small part that knew that they both deserved a little better after all they had been through.

The door opened without warning and Sif startled, limbs stiff from the awkward position she had curled herself into. Her dark eyes widened when they came to rest on the Allfather, filling most of the doorway in his royal garb and head held high.

"My king," she murmured, rising immediately to her feet and bowing.

"Lady Sif. Are you well?" Odin asked, noticing that his son was not standing, nor even looking in his direction.

"Yes, my king." She glanced at Loki. "Physically we are all well. King Hoenir has treated us kindly and with generosity."

"I am glad. Would you allow me a moment with my son?"

Sif hesitated for only a moment, not knowing how much of the battle with Amora Odin had been told, not knowing what to say about Thor. "Yes, of course." She left with only one backward glance at Loki.

Odin crouched in front of his youngest son after Sif had gone. He placed his hand on Loki's knee. "Loki, can you hear me? Loki, I've come to take you all home. We have reached peace with the Vale and it is time to go."

Loki blinked and looked at him, and Odin felt a tightening in his chest at the hollow expression in his boy's eyes. Odin stood and rested his hand on the top of Loki's head briefly. "Come. There is something you should see."

Odin took Loki's elbow and led him from the room. They walked through the castle, curiously devoid of servants or guards. Odin led him to the opening of a long covered walkway that cut through one of the palace's lush gardens. He glanced at his son, who was focused intently on the ground and did not see the two figures at the other end. Thor and Lyall shook hands and the prince of the Vale waved to Odin before disappearing back into the castle.

Odin nudged Loki. "Loki, look."

"Loki!" Thor called across the space, his voice carrying all the joy he felt.

Loki's head snapped up and his breath caught. He looked at Odin who only nodded before turning back to the sight of his brother -very much alive- walking towards him. Loki felt his eyes burn and the tears fall as he whispered Thor's name. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision and found himself moving quickly to meet his brother halfway.

Thor scooped the smaller god up, laughing and pulling him off his feet into a tight hug. Loki returned the embrace, fighting to keep back the sobs that threatened. After a moment the elder prince released the younger and Loki's thin fingers searched out each wound that had been left on his brother from the battle just a couple days before. He had new scars to add to old, but he seemed wholly intact and Loki broke out into a relieved smile. "I thought you dead," he rasped, voice rough from disuse and emotion. Too close, too often. How many times would they lose each other before it became truth?

"Did you mourn?" Thor murmured with a wide grin and received only a harsh jab to the arm for his efforts at a jest.

"Don't be cruel. Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?"

"I am now."

Thor nodded, seemingly please with that response and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come on then. The others will meet us at the Bifrost site and Lyall has said he's gone to collect the final member of our party."

Loki gave a questioning look as they rounded a corner that led from the gardens into the hallways. Lyall was clearly visible at the end, with a much smaller individual speaking to him with animated gestures. She stopped suddenly, turning dark eyes down the hall. Thor looked ready to race down the corridor, but he seemed to realize that he had ahold of his brother at the last second and stopped himself, merely grinning. The trickster gave a small snort of laughter. "Well what are you waiting for?" he demanded.

Thor looked at him steadily, eyes showing that someone had alerted him of his brother's less-than-healthy response to his supposed death. Loki snorted at this, moving free of his grasp. "Go on then," he urged.

Thor suddenly pulled him into another hug, leaning down close to his ear. "I love you."

Loki briefly squeezed him in return. "And I you. Now go, please, I beseech you."

Thor backed up as Loki pushed him away, both grinning and the golden prince turned and jogged towards the young woman at Lyall's side. She shrieked with laughter when Thor spun her off the ground and kissed her mid air. Thor held her while they exchanged words, and finally she turned and caught Loki's gaze. Jane carefully extracted herself from Thor's embrace and moved down the walkway towards him.

Loki quickly tried to pull his thoughts together to have something charming to say and put her at ease when she reached him, but she said nothing and simply walked into him and wrapped her arms around him. He stood there for a moment, speechless, before he saw Thor over her shoulder motioning for him to hug her in return. Loki considered shaking his head, but wrapped his arms around Jane.

"I am so, so sorry, Loki," Jane whispered.

"Well, at least your near-destructive misleadings led to some form of a truce," he fumbled, trying to make light and failing miserably.

Jane laughed and shook her head, giving him another quick hug before releasing him.

"How... was the truce reached? I fear it's a bit blurry, because I seem to remember you taking the blow for the Vale's king not changing his mind." Loki looked between his father, brother, Jane, and Lyall. He realized, after a moment, that the only conscious one present at the end of all of that had been Lyall and turned a steady gaze on him.

"You really don't remember?" Lyall asked carefully, eyebrow quirked in such a way that caused Loki to think he was trying to figure him out on some level.

"Wouldn't be asking otherwise," the worn mage snapped back. He sighed as his hand went to his face, a gesture Thor well knew to say he was tired and frustrated.

"You told my father that you were Laufey's son," Lyall answered.

All the colour seemed to drain from Loki's face and he felt his father reach out to steady him. The blurred memories seemed to come back very slowly and the words seemed familiar, even if from a lifetime ago. He had blurted out his true parentage in front of a hostile nation and some of the most revered warriors of their own realm. His eyes darted to Odin.

Odin offered him a small smile. "It would seem that Asgard and the Vale have much in common. Thanks to your bravery, my son, we can now be at peace with our brothers."

"Talk of parentage is not taken lightly here. As far as we are concerned, your business is your own. We respect our mutual heritage, but that is the past. Who we are now is more important." Lyall said.

"Sif will kill anyone who says anything against you at home." Thor said with a grin.

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"After I have finished with them of course." Thor amended.

"Well, this will certainly be different." Loki mused softly.

"I am proud of you, Loki." Odin said. "I am proud of both my children. That being said, I think we should delay our return to Asgard no longer."

"My father wishes to see you off. He is waiting at the Bifrost site." Lyall said.

The trip to the Bifrost site was filled with mostly happy chatter and Lyall's plans for visiting Asgard. He had heard so many tales over the years that he was sure at least half of them must be true. Grand meadows and horses with eight legs. He wanted to see it all, and since he had no younger brother to play the diplomatic role, he would just have to be forced to visit himself. For the good of the truce, of course.

Loki shook his head, listening to the other prince babble on with an occasional input from either Jane or Thor. The others had gone on ahead of them it would seem by the smoking ground and the lone figure that stood and waited. The king had no guards with him, but a small smile perked his lips when they approached. He and Odin spoke lowly, the three princes and Jane watching the interaction with curiosity.

"So I'll be seeing you and your friend again, right? You won't be going back to Midgard to stay or anything like that?" Lyall asked with a wink to Jane.

She laughed somewhat awkwardly. "I do have quite a bit of work at home, but..." She looked back to where Thor tried to appear busy with anything else but listening to her answer. "But I make very regular visits to Asgard to see Thor. I don't think that's going to change any time soon. I mean, unless they kick me out for causing too much trouble." A small smile perked her lips. "But they still let Loki hang around, so I don't think that'll be too much to worry about."

"I heard that," Loki grumbled with a feigned glare.

Jane smiled at him.

"Excellent. Then I shall see you again quite soon." Lyall kissed her hand and Thor shooed him away with a laugh.

Odin motioned to them. "We are ready."

Jane and Darcy hugged as they moved the the group before Thor put an arm around her waist and his other arm around Loki's shoulders. He grinned at his brother.

"We did not cause a war," Thor pointed out.

"True." Loki agreed.

"We lived to tell the tale." Thor said.

"Not without some difficulty," Loki grumbled.

"And we're going home heroes." Thor finished.

"Questionable." Loki said.

Thor smiled at him. "And we are going home together."

Loki smiled in spite of his effort not to as the Bifrost called them home.

* * *

End.

A/N: So, this is the last Avengers/Thor story on our queue for a bit, but I'm sure some other plot bunny with come at us sooner or later. I think that Skyfall (007) and Person of Interest are the next on our list after working on our own story a bit.

I hope all of our American readers had a fantastic Thanksgiving with your families. I was just coming out of my turkey coma when I went to a birthday lunch with my folks today... So full...


End file.
